The Possesion Of The Moon
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Aylin is a waterbender, a cursed one. She fears the power of the moon and does everything in her power to make sure she does not fall under its spell. But when fate causes her to collide with Bolin, she begins to disregard her precautions as she starts to fall in love with him. But, when an accident happens and she hurts him, will she forgive herself or lose him forever?
1. Prologue

The people from the northern water tribe saw how the moon pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves, therefore creating a city made of waterbenders, some more powerful than others.

_That_ is where Aylin learned to become a powerful waterbender influenced by the moon just like her ancestors.

Her ability is both a blessing and a curse. There are things she is able to do that only regular waterbenders are able to do without a full moon. But she is the only one who becomes possessed by the moon's spirit, causing her eyes to glow. She hadn't known, no one had known about this.

She did know that every time she saw the moon's reflection in the water or directly, there was this energy, this power that was impossible to resist. She'd stare and walk towards it, being pulled like a puppet, unable and unwilling to resist the power of the moon and her spirit.

The Elders said that the moon was powerful and waterbenders became stronger under its influence. She knew and understood but what she didn't understand was why?

She wasn't special. Why did she feel like this? Why did she feel like another person, struggling to gain control when the moon was present?

One day, when she was only a little girl no more than 5 years old, she was playing with her friends, playing a game of tag by freezing their feet to the ground and only someone who touched them could melt their bind feet and be back in the game.

She was playing when she ran farther up ahead where the adults said she couldn't go in. Only the Elders could go in.

Sudden curiousity bloomed inside her body and she walked to the wooden door. It felt like something was pulling her inside, something powerful.

She placed her hand on the wooden door, hearing her friends shrieking and laughing and taunting each other.

She sucked in a breath and opened the door.

When she stepped in, it was warm in the Spirit Oasis so she took off her parka.

She felt calm in here and she sat down cross legged in front of the water where the black and white fish were circling each other in an eternal dance. She was very intrigued and she was engrossed as the fish circled around each other. She hadn't even noticed she was in the water until she saw the moon shine down on the water.

She looked up, then down to see the reflection of the moon and felt a pull towards the reflection.

Almost as of she were in a trance she reached down and touched the reflection which rippled under her touch.

Almost immediately, the water surrounding the girl shot up into the air like a shield.

She seemed oblivious to the commotion until she sensed someone watching her.

She looked up and saw a beautiful long white haired woman spirit floating over her.

"You will be blessed by me, Princess Yue, the moon spirit. I sense danger coming to you and you will be protected by me." The voice was soft like the wind and echoed like the chambers.

She only had a second to understand before the moon spirit flowed through her body before flying back into the air and disappeared.

She gasped as she felt the sensation in her body leaving her tingling and strange.

She looked up at the moon and lost herself in the sensation of something wonderful, powerful...and a stranger.

"Aylin! What are you doing in here. It's past dinnertime! Get out that water this instant!" Her father yelled but she was too engrossed watching the moon.

_"Aylin!_" He said, yanking her arm roughly and pulling her back away from the water.

He did not notice the glow in his daughter's eyes, the way her eyes were glued to the moon before it was blocked by the cloud and only then did her eyes return to normal.

Ever since then, she was drawn to the moon, almost unnaturally so. Her parents saw this and decided to move away to Republic City but they did not make it alive.

She never knew her mother because her mother had left when she only one, leaving her with her father. Now that she was 15, her father decided to take her to Republic City because he said there were too many memories at the northern water tribe. However, when they got there, her father had an heart attack and she screamed for help but no one was around. He died right in front of her and she lost herself.

Some muggers saw her and wanted to do things to her that repulsed her and anger and grief, surged in her like a wave and _that _was when it happened.

Her eyes began to glow and she became one with the moon spirit.

It was as if she was watching herself from above. She saw herself create water from thin air and from the plants and trees around her, fighting against the firebenders. Only one stubborn firebender remained while the rest were frozen in ice.

That was when she began to do the illegal thing that waterbenders were not allowed to do.

Bloodbending.

She bloodbent the firebender and took complete control over him. In a voice that was both hers and not hers she spoke, "Do not mess with me, firebender. You do not know what you are doing. I shall take pity on you and let you live. I see you again and I will kill you."

The firebender struggled to get out of her bloodbending grip but could not move, he could only gasp in pain.

She tightened her grip and he began to scream.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes." He said and with that she released her grip and he ran away.

When the moon was blocked by the cloud, did her eyes return to normal and she fell limp to the ground, weak and disorientated and confused.

Weakly, she got up and ran.

Ran to the safety of Republic City…and _away_ from the frightening power of the moon.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Aylin 2

She is walking with her Polar Bear Dog Nyla late at night after working at Kuang's Cuisine

Polar Bear Dogs are waterbenders most preferred method of transportation in the snowy parts of the northern water tribe. She named her Polar Bear Dog Nyla after she found the poor thing dying in the forest with a deep wound made from a firebender.

She nursed the thing back to life although it took a great deal of patience and coaxing to get the thing to trust her in the first place in order for her to heal the wound and bring it back from the brink of death.

It took weeks and months until it regained its strength and she wanted it to be free but it didn't want to leave her so she adopted her and they have been together ever since.

Now, it is pretty late at night and the streets are empty except for the occasional elephant rat scurrying around. Soon, Nyla is growling and turns around to face the danger.

Aylin frowns and turns to see nothing. "Nyla, what is it?" She asks, searching around for anything that might have set off Nyla. "What is it, girl?"

Without warning, three masked people came from out of nowhere and started to attack them.

Nyla kicked one but was subdued with ropes around her paws. Aylin got into a fighting stance, readying herself for a fight that was going to come.

Sure enough, they came. She fought and struggled using the water in the air to whip them back and leave her alone. It was obvious, however, that she wasn't holding out good.

They were relentless and she kept fighting them off, trying to freeze them but they just dodged her attacks.

She briefly wondered if they were Chi-blockers but immediately got rid of the thought.

_They must be workers for the Triple Threat Triads, _she thought. It's the only thing that made sense.

She kept on fighting, Nyla trying to chew through her ropes. She was getting tired, constantly trying to attack them and at the same time to avoid getting hit. She sensed the moon coming through the clouds and immediately felt her body tense with what was coming.

She had managed avoid being near water or out when the moon was high. A few occasions did she get caught in its spell and manage with great difficulty and pain to break out of it.

It hurt because part of her didn't want to resist and the other part did resist. She knew she couldn't fall under its spell. Not tonight. Not ever.

Desperately now, she amped up her attacks but was now ignoring to keep her guard up.

Quickly, one of the masked men flipped over her and hit her arms and shoulders and sides quickly with painful jabs as he settled on the ground behind her.

_"Ah!_" She yelled painfully as her arms and shoulders fell limp.

They_ were _Chi-blockers.

"Not so tough now, bender."

Anger washed over her like hot liquid and felt the tugging sensation of the moon.

She had to resist. She couldn't...wouldn't fall under its spell.

She had to resist.

She _had_ to.

"What do you want?" She said through clenched teeth.

The power of the moon was relentless now. Pushing and tugging her, wanting to become one with her and let her experience the power of the moon.

"It's not what we want. It's what Amon wants."

She closed her eyes, already feeling the glow coming in her eyes. She heard them run towards her and she prepared herself to attack. She knew how to fight and she was a good fighter but with her decreased muscular strength from the Chi-blockers it would be really short.

Before she could react however, she heard a boy yell, "Leave the beautiful girl alone!"

She opened her eyes to see the Chi-blockers running towards a tall, muscular boy who was earthbending at them.

Her vision was already swimming since resisting the moon's pool was taking a huge toll from her. She stood there wanting to help the young man but unable too.

She feared if she moved her self control would slip and the painful power of the moon would slip inside her body and own her. Nyla managed to break free from her ropes and attack the Chi-blockers.

One got hurt and the other two ran, carrying the other away.

"Yeah, that's right! You can't deal with this awesomeness! Run on home you cowards!" The boy yelled after them.

Nyla came towards her, sniffing and nudging her, sensing her struggle to hold on to her sanity.

"Nyla..." She barely whispered, feeling the soft fur of Nyla tickling her face.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy said walking hurriedly towards her.

Her vision began going black from her struggle with the moon. The moon was slowly, so slowly releasing its hold and she had to stay strong until it was completely gone.

Just a few more seconds.

"Hey, you know you're eyes are kinda glowy...not that it's weird or anything." He said nervously.

She wouldn't hold out. She was losing consciousness and the moon wasn't even speeding up it's relinquishment on her.

If she passed out now...

No, she had to stay awake for a few more seconds.

But she was losing and she knew it. She only had time to say, "Help," before letting her weak body shut down and pass out into oblivion.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Aylin 3

She slowly opens her eyes, blinking against the dawn light spilling through the window and onto her face. She groans and tries to sit up, her body weak with fatigue.

The setting wasn't familiar to her. How did she get here? Whose bed was she in?

"You're up! That's great!" She turned her head to see the boy walking towards her with a plate of food. She frowned and suddenly felt...shy.

"_Um,"_

"Yeah. You must be feeling awkward in my bed but it's the nearest thing I could get to because it was a pretty long walk from where you passed out to my home." He said, green eyes smiling happily as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

She panicked slightly, wondering what happened after she passed out, her body vulnerable to the moon's power. Did anything happen to her? Did he_ see_ anything?

She couldn't just blurt out saying, 'Hey, by any chance did you see my eyes glow and watch me become possessed by the spirit of the moon and whatnot?'

Yeah, he'd probably think she was crazy. She was but that didn't mean that everyone else had to know.

"I'm Bolin by the way." He said smiling at her, causing something to flutter in her stomach. "But you can call me Bo. Or Lin. Or Bo...Lin."

She giggled.

"Aylin." She whispered, feeling exposed. She was covered in her clothes from last night and the last thing she remembered was Nyla.

Her eyes widened.

"Nyla..."

"Who?"

She turned to look at him, feeling heat grow in her cheeks from his confused yet childlike eyes. "My polar-bear dog. She was with me. Where-?"

"Oh, her. She's fine. She's outside actually. I think. Maybe. She should be at least." He said flustered, looking away from her and to the window.

A small smile touched her lips at his fumbling. He turned to her and smiled widely at her. "I bought you some fire noodles. It's spicy since my brother, Mako, likes his food spicy."

She reached for the plate and slowly ate it, enjoying the way the food slid down and warmed her from the inside out.

He talked to her animatedly as she ate, explaining who he was, who his brother was and the Avatar was and Mako's girlfriend. She kept finding herself smiling at him. He had a good sense of humor, was high-spirited and very enthusiastic.

But something was bothering her. What happened after she passed out and Bolin carried her home? She had to know but she couldn't outright say it. Maybe she could ease into it.

"Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did something...happen when I passed out?" He frowned, confusion written across his face.

"Like?"

She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again. "Did anything weird happen?"

He seemed to be thinking for a moment, a finger on his chin, tapping away causing that weird feeling in her stomach to pick up again.

"No. I don't think so. What _was_ weird though..." Her heart began to race in a panic. He did see something. "That there was no one out in the streets. Like no one at all. Creepy huh?" He said, nudging her shoulder playfully which caused a spark to erupt in her body from his touch.

Her body eased away in relief. He didn't see anything. That was good.

Suddenly, a fire ferret jumped on Bolin and wrapped itself around his shoulders."Pabu! Where have you been? We have a guest here. Pabu, meet Aylin. Aylin meet Pabu, the most awesomest fire ferret in the world!"

She giggled softly and carefully reached out her hand, palm up so the fire ferret could smell her. Pabu smelled at her before crawling on her arm and onto her shoulders, licking her cheek before running away back to Bolin.

"He's cute."

"You're cute."

"What?"

"Uh, I meant...I mean...Not that...Um...Oh wow! Pabu needs his bath!" Bolin said fumbling with his words as he averted his gaze away from her. She thought she saw a very faint pink line on his cheeks but probably thought it was her imagination.

"Thank you, Bolin for everything. But I kinda need to get going." _And away from this fluttering feeling that keeps growing in my stomach that longer I'm here._

He looked oddly disappointed before brightening up again and jumping up to stand on his feet. "_Now?_ I kinda wanted to show you around the arena."

She hesitated slightly. She never had a close friend or anything because of what she could do, of who she _was_. She preferred to be alone, that was the only way she could protect the people.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun. What else are you going to do?" He said imploringly. "Please?" He clapped his hands together as if in prayer.

She couldn't help but smile at his comical face. "Okay, but _only _for a little bit."

_"Yes!"_ He jumped in the air, pumping his arm in the air, causing Pabu to jump away from his enthusiastic owner.

She shook her head and smiled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Aylin 4

"Thanks for everything today. I had fun." She said as Bolin walked her home with Nyla walking besides them.

"I did too." Bolin answered as he fed Pabu some treats. "A lot actually. We should do that again. We're young, we're gorgeous, and we_ need_ to show the world our awesomeness!" He exclaimed.

She covered her smile with her hand. She did enjoy today, but she couldn't be selfish. She had to make sure their budding friendship stopped here.

But why did she get this feeling, this weird _awful _feeling in her chest when she thought of pushing Bolin away?

It wasn't right.

"I don't know, Bolin." She said honestly.

"Come on! We had fun didn't we, Pabu?" Bolin asked as he scratched him.

"Yeah, we did but..."

"Wait a minute! I know what this is about!"

She panicked. What did he know about her? He could've lied about seeing nothing when she passed out, her body vulnerable to the moon.

"Yeah, you're afraid of the dark!" He exclaimed proudly.

Her face contorted in confusion until she saw the playful expression on his face which caused her to smile.

She _was_ afraid but not of the dark. She sure wasn't going to correct him either.

"Something like that." She murmured softly as they continued to walk.

"Well, I guess we could hang out in the morning but I usually practice with my brother and Korra for the tournament." Bolin said thoughtfully.

"Well, then. I guess we should just stop until after your tournament."

And by that time, she'll have left to another place.

"Are you _kidding_ me?! You can come to practice. It'll give me a chance to introduce you to my brother and Korra. It'll be perfect."

She grabbed her arm around from her elbow and looked away. This wasn't going to work. She had to think.

"You'll come and after practice we'll hang out and I'll bring you back home before dark. Everybody's happy!" Bolin said as Pabu jumped down and ran towards Nyla.

She sighed. If only she could tell him.

She had to think of something to push Bolin away.

_Think, Aylin. Think!_

"So, what do you say? Wanna come by and meet my fellow members.?"

_Spirits!_ Why did he have to look so hopeful, so childlike that it made that stupid fluttering in her stomach grow again?

She couldn't do this to him. He was so nice but she couldn't say no.

But she also couldn't say yes.

"Bolin..." She sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait!_" He said excitedly waving his arms for emphasis. "Don't say no_ just_ yet. You need time to think about it so I'll give you at least 3 days. Come on by and say Bolin invited you. Or don't. But I'm really hoping you do come."

She looked at him, trying to decipher if what he meant was true.

How long had it been since she had a friend, a _real _friend she could talk to and not worry when she was out in the dark?

Too long. And she could never risk a person's life when she was under the moon's influence.

She had bloodbent those firebenders who killed her parents. She had to say no _now_ before she regret it.

"I don't know..."

"Just think about it, okay. Really, really,_ really_ think about it." Bolin begged, his green eyes hopeful and innocent.

How could she say no and crush him?

"I'll think about it." She said softly.

Bolin whooped in victory and she smiled, but it was a tense smile.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Aylin 5

This was ridiculous. Stupid even.

3 days of debating, determined to say no and yet she was here, in front of the building where Bolin lived, standing like an_ idiot_ as people came in and out.

What possessed her to even come_ here_? She was already late.

Maybe he'd already left. That was good wasn't it?

So why did she feel a pang of disappointment at the thought of Bolin having already left? She was being ridiculous! She should turn around, go back home to Nyla and be anywhere but here.

But she couldn't. She couldn't get her feet to move or her heart to stop pounding.

Was it fear or something else? Something she didn't have a name for?

She was berating herself to leave but at the same time she didn't want to leave. A beautiful woman with long dark wavy hair was coming up the stairs, heading into the building.

This was her chance. Bolin told her to come in and ask someone for directions.

Maybe this woman knew her way in. She certainly looked like it. Before she could stop herself, she stepped in front of the woman and smiled.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. My name's Aylin and I was hoping if you knew how to get to the training room. I'm supposed to meet someone."

The woman smiled. "Sure. I'm Asami. I can show you. I'm here to meet my boyfriend."

Aylin blinked. Asami was Mako's girlfriend. Was this the same Asami?

"I'm sorry if this is too forward but by any chance is your boyfriend Mako?"

"Why yes, how did you know?"

Aylin let out a sigh of relief. "I'm here to meet Bolin actually. He's told me a lot about you and his brother. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands as Asami smiled. "Wow. What a coincidence. Come on, I'll show you and you can tell me how you and Bolin met."

"Thank you," Aylin said gratefully as she walked with Asami.

"No problem. Come on." Aylin followed her as they began to talk and laugh as they made their way past the arena and into the training room.

"_Whoo-hoo!_ We are _so_ gonna kick those wolfbats butts!" A female voice rang out.

"Totally. We are gonna kick some wolf bat _bootaaayyyy!_"

Aylin's heart picked up speed as she heard Bolin's exuberant voice.

This was it.

She took in a deep breath and followed Asami inside.

Her eyes immediately locked in on Bolin. She began to fidget with the ends of her hair out of nervousness.

"You guys had fun?" Asami said as she walked to a young man who had a dark brooding air around him. They hugged and rubbed noses as the dark-skinned girl gagged.

"Hey! You made it!" Aylin's heart jumped in her throat at Bolin's voice as he came and hugged her unexpectedly.

The fluttering came harder now and her body began to heat up. Quickly she stepped out of his embrace.

"Yeah..." she said a bit reluctantly.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." He placed an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the small group, her shoulders humming with electricity from where his arm was placed.

What _was _going on with her?

"People, this lovely lady is Aylin. Aylin meet Korra, she's the Avatar, this is my brother Mako, and his girlfriend Asami."

Korra rolled her eyes at the comment disgustedly and Aylin wondered if something happened between her and Asami.

Aylin smiled hesitantly as they each said their greetings.

"So, done anything good lately?" Korra asked her.

She was tough and Aylin felt a little intimidated by her being the Avatar and all.

"No, not really."

"You should come to our tournament. I'm sure Bolin could use some cheering." Korra said, nudging Bolin playfully.

Aylin saw Bolin smile a little nervously.

_Weird._

"I just came to see Bolin." She said softly, rubbing her elbow meticulously.

"Bolin? Can I talk to you for a second?" His brother called over.

"Ladies, I'm needed but I'll be back." Bolin said as he walked over to his brother. She turned her gaze away from him and looked around. This gym was big.

"So, Aylin..." Korra said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. "You like Bolin?"

"What?" She asked, nearly tripping herself over her own two feet.

She immediately turned her gaze to Bolin who seemed to be saying something about special.

"Ha! I knew it! You _like_ him!"

She blushed and looked away. "No, I don't."

Was _that_ what this fluttering feeling was about the moment she laid eyes on him?

No it couldn't possibly be _that_.

"Ha! You _so_ do!" Korra exclaimed proudly, a hand on her hip.

Aylin just rubbed her elbow nervously.

"Alright. I know when to leave stuff alone."

"Really?"

"No." Korra said laughing. "But what I_ do_ know is that he likes you. All he talks about is you."

She didn't say anything because that fear began to grow. She couldn't let Bolin like her. No, they couldn't even be friends.

She had to push him away.

She looked towards Bolin. Yes, that would be the right thing to do but why did it feel like it was the wrong thing?

No, she cared for Bolin and couldn't let him or anybody get close to her.

No, she would leave now before anyone got hurt.

Even if her heart banged painfully in her chest, protesting against her choice that felt so, _so _wrong.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Aylin 6

She had managed to avoid him for two weeks now but it was never easy.

The more she spent hiding from him, the more hurt she felt inside and she didn't know why.

Well, she _did_ but didn't want to admit it. So what if she had a stupid crush on him? It didn't mean anything.

She _wouldn't _let it mean anything.

But it was easier said than done.

Because the more time she spent away from him, the more she wanted to be with him. It didn't help that he came by later that day she left the gym with a one rose and a heart shaped cupcake.

"What's this?" She had asked, trying to be aloof and uncaring.

"Yeah, wait what was it for? Um...let me think. Oh yeah! For coming today."

She frowned as she accepted the gift, her heart softening no matter how hard she tried to harden it.

"I know it must've been weird for you since we just met and all but you're special and I wanted you to meet my friends." Bolin said happily.

Oh _spirits_!_ Why_ did he have to be so happy and enthusiastic?

"Wow. Thanks." She said smiling softly as she smelled the rose, her favorite flower.

"So… I was hoping if you'd like to come by again or…just hang out." Bolin asked, slightly nervous.

She sighed. This wasn't easy but the thought of hurting him under the influence of the moon was worse. She couldn't directly tell him about her. It would scare him off which, when she thought about it, was a good idea.

But something kept her tongue tied.

"Bolin, this is really nice and all but..." she looked at his face ready to say no but…couldn't do it.

His face was so hopeful so _happy_ she just couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him.

"I'm kinda tired now."

He blinked and smiled. "Sure, no problem. I'll come back tomorrow. Have a nice rest." He said as he waved bye, smiling like he won the greatest prize.

She forced a smile until he disappeared and closed her door as Nyla came in from the back of her home.

"Oh, Nyla. What am I going to do?" She said as she scratched behind Nyla's ears.

She rubbed her face against her fur letting a lone tear escape.

Since then, she'd been avoiding going to her home, risking being vulnerable to the moon in order to get away from him but it kept getting harder and harder for her to force her body and heart to not to go the Pro-bending arena to see him.

No, this did for the best even if it hurt and she didn't completely know why it hurt, she just knew that it did.

It wasn't easy trying to occupy her thoughts that didn't involve Bolin.

She had to force herself to think of anything,_ anything_ that didn't involve Bolin.

If only it was that easy.

So, maybe she shouldn't go out to Republic City Park in the afternoon when she knew Bolin was free from training and he didn't work.

But she was_ so_ tired of hiding from him that it couldn't hurt to be off guard. Just for a little bit.

"Nyla, ready for a swim, girl?" She called out as she stepped out from the back of her home to meet her pet.

Nyla stood and wagged her tail, licking Aylin's face. She laughed and rubbed Nyla's face before getting up on her back in one big swoop.

"Okay, girl. Go!" And off they went.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Aylin 7

It was pretty empty in the park except for a few people milling about and the protestor for Amon.

Nyla was in the water searching for some fish to eat. Fishing was illegal but technically animals can't fish so it wasn't illegal per say.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs as she placed her chin on her knees.

Around this time, Bolin should be finishing up his training with his brother and Korra. She sighed heavily. How weird was it that she knew his schedule but she didn't see him for two weeks which felt like months?

_Why _did it hurt? She was doing the right thing by removing herself from Bolin's life so he wouldn't be hurt when she lost control.

And she _would_. Each night as the moon came closer to the full moon she felt her resistance slowly crack like eggs and it was exhausting and painful.

It hurt so much that she wanted to just give in and forget about the pain but she knew that the moment she gave in, she would no longer be herself.

It was easier to hurt herself than anyone else.

But it wasn't helping. She was going to lose control. It was no longer a matter of if, it was _when _and _that _was terrifying.

Knowing what was going to happen wasn't the terrifying part, oh no it was the _when_.

The when was the terrifying enemy. It snuck up slowly on you like a komodo-dragon and when you least expected it, it struck and you were powerless to stop it.

_That_ was the terrifying part. _That _was why she had no friends, no company except Nyla and lived by herself far from society.

Yes, she felt alone. Yes, she wanted friends, company and perhaps even love but no it wasn't for her.

It was for normal people. Not people like her.

Not people who could bloodbend without a full moon and was possessed by the moon and tried everything in her power to resist, losing every day, knowing you were so close to giving in and so close to hurting the people you cared about.

No, this was the life for her. The solitary kind.

So, maybe she should have kept her guard up to listen for any familiar footsteps and leave on Nyla before they had a chance to see her.

But she didn't. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him until it was too late.

"Aylin? Hey!" He said as he ran towards her, smiling so innocently at her, it made her heart twist uncomfortably.

She could still get up and get on Nyla and run, pretend not to have ever seen him. It would be rude but necessary.

Just as she was about to get up, Bolin plunked down on her side, his excitement evident.

"Hey, so how you been? Haven't seen you around for awhile. Korra's been asking for you."

She flinched inwardly. Oh, how she missed him. Missed his earthly smell, missed his enthusiastic child like humor.

Spirits, how she missed him and yet she couldn't have him. She just nodded, trying so hard to ignore his warmth and not lean in closer.

This hurt more than the time she accidently burned herself when she was cooking.

It throbbed and burned and ached and stayed like that for days. And now the same feeling was back. But on the inside.

In her _heart._

"So, are you okay? You're not sick or anything?" He asked as Pabu began playing with Nyla.

A small almost shy smile came to her lips. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, good! That's great!" Bolin exclaimed, completely at ease having no idea she was avoiding him.

Oh Spirits, what was she going to do?

She wanted to spend time with him. She liked him. _A lot_. Was it selfish and wrong of her to want to spend time with him? To forget, even for a moment, about the moon and the death of her parents?

She loved waterbending. It was a part of her. It was her identity. Waterbending helped her remember her parents. She felt like they were right by her side, encouraging her and smiling at her. If she focused hard enough, she could almost feel them right next to her and hear their voices.

The one thing she didn't like was the moon's power and influence over her.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"I missed you." He said earnestly, smiling at her softly that made her knees tremble.

She tightened her arms around her legs, practically squashing them to her breasts.

"Are... you... _okay?_" He asked haltingly, probably picking up on her sad, almost depressed state.

She sighed.

"No," She finally said. At least she could he true about her feelings.

His smile saddened then brightened up again.

"You know what you need?" He said happily, jumping up suddenly and scaring her. "You need to go out. I'll take you out."

"What?"

"I was thinking…you and me we could get some dinner together. Sort of a date situation."

She sighed and turned her head to the other side, avoiding his hopeful gaze.

"That's really sweet but I don't think so." She said sadly.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"I don't feel very date worthy right now."

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, sweetest, funniest, talentedest, prettiest, incrediblest girl in the world."

Her heart sputtered and she felt her face flush. He really thought that about her?

It was the sweetest, most romantic thing she had ever heard. She smiled even when she tried not to.

"You really feel that way about me?" She murmured shyly.

He smiled. "I felt that way since the moment I _saw_ you."

She blushed yet again as her body warmed at his confession. She could still push him away but how could she after he confessed his feelings towards her.

She felt the same way about him. She did and she just couldn't resist him.

They just couldn't ignore each other. They always found each other no matter how hard she fought against this attraction she felt towards him.

She couldn't fight it. She was selfish. Besides what could it hurt to spend some time with him?

"Well, okay then. I guess we could go out."

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? _Right here, Bolin._" He said as he stood up and grabbed her hand to help her stand up as she giggled. "Trust me. I know we're going to have so much fun together."

She smiled as they started to leave hoping she wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Aylin 8

Bolin took her to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery as he led to her a table and ordered their food. Once their food arrived they began to eat silence with Bolin slurping loudly as he ate.

She giggled and ate her food.

"So, how do you like it so far?" He asked as he swallowed another mouthful of noodles.

"Mmm, it's delicious." She said sucking another mouthful of noodles. The taste was sweet and juicy with a hint of spice. She could never acquire the taste of the watertribe food no matter how hard she tried. This was exactly like the food her mother would make.

She pushed the thought away as she focused on her date with Bolin. "It's very delicious. I didn't realize how much I miss water tribe food until now."

She smiled a bit sadly as she drank her water.

"That's great!" Bolin said as he slurped his noodle. "Cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love water tribe food. I love water tribe food...just another reason we're so great together."

She smiled at the thought. "They are good noodles."

He took her to Kwaang's Cuisine for some drinks and they sat down and they talked to each other, getting to know each other in a way that only true souls could know each other.

Strengths and Weaknesses.

Laughter and Seriousness.

Tears and Sadness.

Bolin knew her in a way no one else knew. He knew everything about her, everything except her curse. She couldn't tell him even though she was tempted. He was really sweet and cute and had great humor. It seemed like nothing made him upset.

She wished she was more like him. Be optimistic and enjoy life.

Oh how she _wished _for that.

Bolin slurped his drink then burped loudly, covering his mouth in embarrassment as his cheeks blushed. She smiled and felt sorry for his embarrassment and wanted to get rid of his embarrassment. So, she drank heavily and burped loudly without restraint.

He looked at her in disbelief and shock and then started to laugh and soon they were having a belching contest.

She couldn't stop laughing at his comical face when he burped. She had so much fun with Bolin that she didn't notice the sky starting to darken.

* * *

She was oohing and aahing from atop of the Harmony Tower, watching the people milling about and around.

They looked like little dots as the Tower gave off a brilliant yellow glow from the lights.

The breeze was cool as it blew against her face and hair. This was the most calm she had ever felt in a long time.

She was so lost in the sight that she didn't notice the way Bolin was gazing at her, a gaze that showed his deepening feelings for her or the moon that was creeping up slowly into the sky.

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Aylin 9

The next day when she was getting ready to make dinner, she heard knocking on her door along with an enthusiastic voice saying, "Guess who it is? Yup, that's right! Me, Bolin!"

She chuckles and felt her heart race again. Last night was perfect and Bolin got her home just in time before the moon was high in the sky.

She felt guilty that she had to rush him but he understood.

A bit.

He still thought she was afraid of the dark and she hadn't decided to change his idea. She still had to push him away but she just couldn't. He was so nice and one of a kind. He lit up her life with his laugh and smile and jokes.

She didn't realize how much she missed friendship until Bolin came along. She couldn't continue to push him away.

As long as she didn't stay out when the moon was high, Bolin would be safe. It wasn't selfish, not really. She just liked spending time with him was all and Bolin liked her.

She craved his friendship like she craved the air. He was a part of her life now and she couldn't remove him even if she tried.

She went to the door and opened to see a smiling Bolin with Pabu around his neck. "Good morning! How's everything?"

He smiled, hiding something behind his back. She giggled. "Fine. How are you?"

He smiled. "Great, just great. Did you have fun last night?"

She blushed without warning. She did, actually. Loads of fun and she wished the date could've gone all night long with no worry of being possessed by the moon spirit and hurting the people she loved.

"I did, actually. Lots of fun."

"Great. Oh, I bought you something." He said earnestly as he took out his arms from behind his back.

She gasped as he held a bouquet of pink roses looking bright and gorgeous. They were beautiful and unbidden tears appeared in her eyes and she tried to blink them away but she couldn't.

Bolin was so thoughtful and her heart squeezed at the risks he was taking by being in contact with her.

"You don't like them? I could change them..." He said hurriedly as he tried to cheer her up.

She smiled and took the bouquet from his hands. They smelled delightful. "No, I love them. I'm just..._happy_. No one's really been nice to me since I moved here."

His gaze turned to sympathy before changing to one of happiness and joy. "Well, then I guess I just have to keep buying you gifts so you don't feel alone."

She chuckled. "You don't have to do that, Bolin. This is nice."

He smiled and stared at her, causing her to blush again and look away from his gaze to the flowers. Her heart squeezed again with the guilt of what she was risking by just being his friend.

"Bolin...I..."

"I wanted to ask you..." They said at the same time before laughing.

"You go ahead." She said.

"I wanted to ask you...you don't have to go if you can't...but I was hoping if you could come to our tournament tonight."

She blinked. _Tonight?_

He saw her panicked gaze before he hurriedly added the rest, "It's just for tonight. You can leave as soon as it gets dark. But I'd really like for you to come. I want someone there to cheer me on and wish me luck...not that I actually need it and all...but I _want_ you to come." He looked at her hopefully and her heart squeezed with guilt.

_Why?_ Why did he have to be _so_ hopeful? She couldn't watch his face crumple in grief and pain by her rejection and yet...she couldn't risk being out when the full moon was two days away.

Why did her palms get sweaty and her heart did somersaults when Bolin came near her or whenever his scent enveloped her like a security blanket?

Why did her heart squeeze painfully at the thought of pushing him away to save him from herself?

She couldn't hurt him and yet she _was _just by being her friend. She _should _push him away before she dug a hole too deep that she wouldn't be able to get out of.

She was about to say no to him but when she saw his hopeful gaze that reminded her so much of a child's joy she lost her resolve.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't hurt him.

_She. Just. Couldn't._

"I guess I could go for a while..." She murmured sadly but he cut her off with joyous laugh and a bear hug that made her heart race even harder and her breath to hitch.

"Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea what this_ means_ to me." He pulled back and smiled before leaving and waving. "I'll see you tonight!"

She couldn't help but smile and wave as he left but when she could no longer see him, she closed her door and placed her back on the door, wondering if she was going to regret this later.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Aylin 10

They were losing and the referee's were being paid off. The wolf-bats were doing so many illegal things, she felt like whipping their heads all together with a water whiplash.

She was seated a bit far from the Pro-Bending tournament and she could make out Bolin by his broad and muscular build.

She cheered silently when he got in a good swing or swipe and groaned when he got knocked back. Every time he got hit, it felt like a punch to her stomach. It was as if she could feel his hits so acutely.

The wolf-bats weren't playing fair. Anyone could see that. She admits that she was nervous coming but the forecast said the moon was going to be a crescent tonight and she knew from experience that a crescent moon wasn't as powerful as a half moon and half moon wasn't as painful as a full moon.

The Fire Ferret were losing however and she couldn't but wring her hands in nervousness. But she also couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom. She looked up to see the sky clear and darkening. She felt herself relax but forced herself to be on guard.

Anything could happen tonight and her gut was telling her to be on the lookout but for what she didn't know.

She was really into the game even if she didn't completely understand exactly how the game played. When the final round finished and when Korra fell, she felt her body tensing and her hairs at the back of the neck rise.

Something wasn't right.

She suddenly heard electricity near her and saw the Equalists shocking one of Chief Bei Fong's officers and all around the arena.

Fear broke out in a cold sweat over her body. She looked to see Korra, Mako and Bolin being electrocuted in the water.

Her heart beat in a frantic race, hurting her ribs and she thought it couldn't get any worse until she saw Amon along with his followers taking away the bending of the Wolf-Bats.

Everyone around her was in a panic and the Equalists were suddenly in front of the audience, holding out their gloved hands that were sparking with electricity.

Her whole body was cold and fear was making her sweat. She was worried about Bolin and she had a strange sense to go see him but she knew she would be electrocuted if she moved.

Something tugged at her body and she frowned, slow dread began to grow in her stomach. Some part of her told her to look up and when she did, she felt the world fall away from her feet.

She was vaguely aware of Amon making his speech as she stared in horror at the sky.

The moon.

It was a full moon.

No.

_No, no, no._

Oh, spirits.

How?

How can this be? She had made her calculations right according to her charts. The full moon wasn't supposed to be here today unless...

She thought of her calculations and the color left her face. She had messed up. She had miscalculated. She was still thinking of the year before not this year. This was the dragon year and the full moon was on different days.

_Oh, no._

The full moon was there in the sky and she was trapped here between the exit and the Equalists. She was already feeling the unwelcome familiarity of pain.

Her heart began to race, her palms began to sweat and her body began to shake. It was coming, it was coming and she had to get out.

She had to get out. _Now!_

Her breathing was growing hard and frantic as her veins began to pulse with power from the moon. No, she had to hold out even it was hopeless.

Her heart picked up speed now, racing so hard, she thought it was going to burst. It was coming and she couldn't do nothing to stop it.

_Please,_ she begged in her mind. _Please._

She clutched her stomach as she bent, her breath coming out in deep gasping sounds as her body began to shake more violently.

She sensed warmth grow in her eyes and she knew her eyes were beginning to glow.

_Do not resist._

She _had_ to resist.

She had to or everyone around her was going to get hurt. She clenched her teeth so hard, she thought her teeth were cracking. She stuffed her hands in her hair as the pain intensified.

She was burning, now. She felt like her insides were cooking and her body began to throb.

"No, stop. Stop." She said through clenched teeth.

She heard rather than saw the explosion and she heard people getting up and run. She had to get out but she could barely move. Her body refused to move. It was frozen.

She was sucking in fast, heavy gasps to ease the pain but it kept growing and growing until she thought she was going to explode from it.

_Do not resist. Let me help._

She ignored the soft voice and forced herself to get up and get out. She gasped as her body creaked with the locking of her bones. The pain was stabbing her everywhere as she started to run.

Her eyes were glowing now and she kept blinking so no one would see.

_"Aylin!"_

Bolin.

_Oh, spirits! No!_

She was running out of time. She had to leave and she had to leave _now!_

She ran, her whole body exploding with white hot pain as it stung and burned her insides. Once she was out by herself, she could accept her fate but not now.

Not when Bolin was so close.

"Wait, Aylin!"

She ran faster now, her body humming like the drums and her heart racing so hard, there wasn't a beat.

She ran until she felt the cool air from the outside but she didn't stop. She ran and ran and ran until she finally reached the wilderness and the ocean was beyond it.

Relief swamped her but dread filled her bones like ice when she heard his voice.

"Aylin! Are you okay?" Bolin asked, breathing hard as placed his hands on his feet.

What was he doing here?

"What-" She started to say but she couldn't speak. The pain was too much and the full moon was pushing through her walls, breaking them down painfully one by one.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" He started to walk towards her but she stepped back, nearly stumbling over her feet. She wasn't going to hold out.

She only had a few seconds.

"You...have...to..." Spirits, even talking was killing her.

"Aylin, what's going on? You're starting to worry me."

Sharp pain made her gasp and forced her to kneel and clutch her stomach. "Get away!" She yelled as hard as she could.

Her body was locking itself. She couldn't move, couldn't if she tried. She was stuck and she had her eyes closed so tight, they were hurting now.

"What's wrong?"

The water behind her began to crash against the short unnaturally, as if the moon spirit was already bending the water as she got closer.

_Do not resist._

She was breathing fast and giving gasps of pain as her body began to throb harder now. Her eyes were so hot; she knew the glow was increasing.

"_You'll get killed!_" She screamed as she forced herself to take a step back into the water. 10 seconds. She had 10 seconds.

"Aylin! Stop! Why are your eyes..." Bolin eyes widened in horror as he saw the glow in her eyes and the way she was in obvious pain.

"Aylin..."

"_Go!_" She said but it was too late. The moon spirit crushed into her body as she screamed and fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

Her body shook with the tremors of relief and the power of the moon. Her nails dug in to the ground as she heaved and her hair waved as the water crashed around her.

She was no longer in her body.

She was gone.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Bolin 11

She lifted her head up and Bolin was frozen in shock as he saw the glow in her eyes and the way her body stopped moving.

A sense of dread filled the air as she stood up and stared at him, unblinking. Then, suddenly, without warning, she raised her hands and crossed her forearms together, the water following her movement. The water raised behind her like a curtain and flew over her head and rushed towards Bolin, turning into icicles.

Instinctively, he raised his hands, making the earth come up like a shield as the icicles shattered against his wall of earth.

"Do_ not_ step any closer." He heard her say in a voice that was both hers and not hers.

"What is going on?!" He said, lowering the earth back to the ground.

"Do _not_ mess with my daughter of the moon. She is under _my _protection and will continue to be under my protection until I deem she is safe."

"I don't understand! Is this some kind of joke?" He asked in surprise and disbelief. What the spirits was going on?

"I assure you, young earthbender that _this_ is no joking matter." She said as she commanded the water to lift her up in the air.

He was completely and utterly confused but he knew one thing. He was in danger. In danger by the girl he was falling in love with.

He frowned then. Aylin was not a violent person. She was kind and gentle and yes a little nervous but he knew,_ knew_ that this was not her. This was not his Aylin that made him smile at the mere thought of her. This was not his Aylin who made him feel complete when he was around her.

He knew something was the matter the moment he saw the horror in her eyes when she ran away from the arena as if it were a poisonous komodo-dragon. His instinct to make sure she was alright made him run after her, to make sure she was not harmed.

He didn't know it was _she_ that she was running away from.

"Leave before I make you." She said as she stared at him through unblinking glowing eyes. Eyes that used to be sea green.

"Who are you?"

"I am Princess Yue, the moon spirit."

"Why are you bothering Aylin?" He asked angrily as he stepped closer to her but immediately a wall of water that turned into ice stopped him.

"I am merely protecting her. There is danger coming to Republic City and I have to protect what is mine."

"I can protect her! I can do it!"

She laughed then, but it was lifeless laugh. "You cannot even protect yourself from Amon and his Equalists when they came for you."

He looked at her sharply then, surprised confusion evident all over his face.

"Hey, that was not my fault. I was..."

"I do not care. I only care for my people. Aylin is special to me."

"Why? Why is she so special to you?"

She frowned then as she stared at him, making him fidgety. "She is...of blood..."

"What? I so don't get this."

"You, earthbender, are not _meant _to get this. Only she but she resists me. Now leave, I have some duties to take care of."

"Not until you give me back Aylin."

"I am she and she is me. We are one and the same. Now, leave before I make you."

Bolin knew he should have left when he had the chance but he couldn't just leave her like this. "Aylin! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

"She cannot hear you."

"I don't care. Aylin! _Aylin!_" He said, stepping closer but she had raised the water in front of him and it turned into icicles that just touched his body. One more inch and he'd be cut.

"_DO NOT COME CLOSER_." She said angrily now, her eyes glowing even harder and the water behind her and under her began to churn violently.

"Aylin! _AYLIN!_"

"She can no..." She gasped and clutched her stomach now, her arms crisscrossing each other.

"No, do _not_ resist me." She kept gasping and grunting heavily as she held herself tightly, almost as if she was keeping herself together just by holding her body together.

"No..." She said and he saw the change in her. He saw the icicles turn into water before splashing on the ground harmlessly. He saw the water underneath her, lowering her to the ground as it headed back to the ocean.

She looked up and he saw the glow in her eyes was going back to normal.

"Bolin..." She murmured and he took in a sigh of relief before rushing to her but as soon as he was 5 feet in front of her, the water exploded behind her and her eyes and body glowed so bright, he screamed in surprise and covered his eyes.

"_LEAVE!_" She said but he didn't move. He lowered his arms to see her entire body glowing like the moon, her eyes glowing so bright, it was humming.

Then, she raised her hand and he felt his muscles tense and move without his telling so. His arm jerked and moved and he tried to grab it with his other arm but something seized control of that arm and he felt violated.

"What...what..." He kept trying to say but his entire body was seizing and jerking, forcing him to walk back and it hurt, spirits it _hurt_ him as he tried so hard to gain control of his body but it was hopeless.

"Leave and do _not_ come back." Her hands moved rapidly, his body following her hands and he knew then with a sickening horror that she was bloodbending him.

Before he could think, she raised her hands up in the air above her head in an arch and he felt his heart race and the blood in his veins going slack as she forced the oxygen in his body to lower by bending the water in his blood.

He grunted painfully until the edges of his vision went black and he passed out, saying only one name.

"_Aylin..."_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	12. Aylin 12

Something wet and hot touched her face and she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she felt so confused.

Her body ached as if she fell down the stairs and been slammed into icy-cold water. Her head throbbed so hard, she felt it in her eyes.

She groaned in pain and closed her eyes again as she felt hot breath slam in her face before she felt the softness of fur rub against it.

She opened her eyes again and saw that Nyla was whimpering and licking her face.

"Nyla?" She groaned out, her throat hoarse and on fire. Spirits, what had happened?

Weakly, she slid her arms in front of her and shakily pushed herself up on her arms. Her body protested, feeling stiff and achy but she forced herself to kneel, her hair spilling out to cover her face.

She felt Nyla nudge her waist before slipping her head under Aylin's stomach to help her up. It helped but her body hurt so much.

"Good girl," She croaked out as she leaned heavily on Nyla's snout, swaying as her her head pounded.

She blinked to clear the dizziness away and the black spots and when her eyesight returned to normal, she looked around to see where she was.

Where was she? She didn't recognize this place at all.

She was near water, an ocean of it and trees and bushes were all around her, the dirt she was standing on felt wet and sticky and she looked down to see that her clothes were dirty and tattered.

She saw icicles sticking out of some trees and she wondered what had happened. She turned herself around, gingerly because her body was achy and sore and looked up to see the sky darkening.

How long had she been out?

Then, she lowered her head and stared at the ocean, the waves lapping at the edges of the dirt and something tickled her brain, tempting her to remember something.

She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened. She saw in her mind's eye an arena, explosions, someone speaking and people running.

She felt fear and terror grow in her chest as the memories came faster now, causing her to grip Nyla's fur tightly. In her mind's eye, she saw herself gasping and looking up at the smoke filled sky.

The moon.

It was a full moon.

The implication of what that meant slammed into her and caused her to crumple on the ground, clutching herself.

She had run from the arena because it was the full moon and Bolin was chasing her.

She yelled at him to leave and suddenly she was gone, she saw herself attack Bolin and heard the voice of the moon spirit speak to Bolin who was despeartely calling her name.

The moon spirit was about to hurt him when she fought hard to push back the spirit so Bolin could be safe. It hurt her because fighting against the spirit felt like pushing against a brick wall. It hurt but she pushed her will into it. She sucked in the energy and power, which had burned her veins as her arms held her body together, the stress of being two in one body overwhelming her but she had to do this.

She _had_ to save Bolin.

She had to because...because...because...

She _loved_ him.

Oh spirits, she had fallen in love with him and the thought of someone hurting Bolin sent a bolt of rage in her body and she had done what she did to push the spirit out her body to save him.

But it wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough. The spirit had claimed her body once more, pain exploding all over her body and she was helpless to stop the moon spirit bloodbending Bolin as he gasped in pain and called out her name before passing out.

She didn't remember anything after that but she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she sobbed while Nyla licked her face.

"Oh, Nyla, what did I do?" She moaned out in pain as she buried her face in Nyla's fur. She was stupid. She had hurt Bolin.

She had _hurt_ him.

She was so useless and stupid for being so selfish.

Her own stupid wishes and beliefs were brutally destroyed when she remembered how she hurt Bolin. How could she be stupid? She should have known that she was never going to be normal. She should've known she was never going to get her happily ever after. She should've known, she should've known.

And because of her selfish and stupid wishes, she had hurt the guy she loved.

She had hurt Bolin.

_Why_ did she have to hurt him? _Why_ did she have to fall in love with him? She hated herself, she hated herself so much she wished she was dead.

What was the point? Her worst fears had been realized thanks to the moon spirit.

Spirits, she hated everything.

"I hate you!" She screamed in agony as she pounded her fists on the dirty ground. "I hate you, I hate you,_ I HATE YOU!_"

She sobbed now and Nyla was whimpering and nudging her over and over again. Unexplainable rage erupted in her body and she took it out on the trees and bushes and everything she could get her hand on.

She bent the water and turned it into icicles, slashing at the trees, freezing the bushes, taking out her pain and rage on anything her water touched.

She was sick of this. Sick of everything.

And the thought that she had hurt Bolin...

"AHH!" She screamed as she fell, exhausted from bending the water and taking it out on everything around her.

She had no choice now. She had to leave Republic City and leave Bolin, the boy she was in love with.

She cried again, surprised that she had any tears left. So many questions ran all over her mind.

Why? Why did this happen? Why didn't the moon spirit leave her alone and enjoy life, perhaps even love? Why couldn't she have left Bolin alone?

Bolin wouldn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't. He was just like that. Why? Why couldn't she have him? It wasn't fair.

Nothing was fair.

The image of Bolin's green eyes wide with horror and shock was enough to freeze her body from its grief body shaking sobs.

It was enough to sober her up which felt like a bucket of ice cold water dumped all over body.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, voice hoarse from her screaming and shouting.

She was sorry and she could do nothing about it. Nyla licked her face, whimpering, feeling Aylin's pain like her own.

Aylin now had to leave. For good. She had to leave somewhere where no one would be hurt ever again. She would live and never come back, ever.

But she would need money and clothes and food. She needed to pack.

Her mind started to devise a plan even if her heart wasn't in it. She would have to work extra hard to get enough money to survive on her own for the rest of her life.

Yes, she would work and work and work and save enough money to leave and never come back. Republic City wasn't her home anymore.

Not since Bolin became her home.

_Stop!_

She_ needed_ to forget Bolin.

She needed to disappear to keep him safe.

He wasn't hers. He would _never_ be hers.

And the thought of never seeing Bolin made her heart ache so bad, she nearly crumpled with the grief but she forced the grief away, beating at it until she felt numb and her mind was clear of only one purpose.

Leave Republic City.

Even if it meant never seeing Bolin again.

Even if that meant dying inside because of her choice.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	13. Aylin 13

_Work. Eat. Sleep._

That had been her ritual for the past month. Waking up early in the morning, going to work, eat then go to sleep, try to at least, and repeat the tradition again.

If she was really lucky, which was almost never, she would be able to sleep in a dreamless sleep. But she had more nightmares than she could count.

All of them involving a certain green eyed boy.

She had thought of nothing, forcing her emotions and body to go numb so she wouldn't think, wouldn't worry, wouldn't anything.

She didn't deserve anything now. She was going to leave and never come back and that was all on what she focused on.

She couldn't afford to even think about him. No, this was for the best and whenever her heart began to pound painfully, rejecting what her mind was trying to do, she would force her heart to listen by pounding against it emotionally.

She would force her heart to become hard like stone so she wouldn't succumb to her grief and pain. She deserved this. She deserved punishment.

Tears, no matter how hard she tried to force them back, would come and she had begun drinking sleeping tea so she would be able to fall asleep.

Spirits knew she needed it. She needed to forget and move one. She needed to forget about ever meeting him and what she had done.

Whenever her body started to go find him, she would physically force herself to think about the horror and shock and the pain she saw in his face when she bloodbent him.

It was more than enough to make her stop herself from seeking him out. The memory reminded her of what she did and what she had to do to make sure that it never happened again.

And it was that memory that had haunted her. It was horrible but she deserved it.

Spirits, did she deserve it. She hardly could contain food in her stomach now because it always threatened to come right back up.

She had lost weight and she looked haunted. Her once healthy skin was now pale, her eyes lifeless and haunted, her face lost its glow.

She was a ghost.

But she didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.

The only thing she needed and wanted was gone and she would never get it back. So she threw herself into her work, forcing her body into near exhaustion so she wouldn't dream of _him._

Sue just wanted the darkness. The emptiness that was now her life.

Nyla had tried her best to cheer up her master but Aylin was almost robotic. Her body did what it needed to do but her mind and heart wasn't in it.

It would never be anytime soon.

Aylin hadn't cared if the moon spirit possessed her body anymore. What was the point of fighting when she had already lost?

But the sick, cruel irony was that the moon spirit didn't try to possess her. Ever since the full moon, her body no longer fought because the moon spirit wasn't trying to possess her.

The sick cruel irony of it all.

She shook her head and forced her mind back to the present on taking orders from the customers from Kuuang's Cuisine.

She had half a mind to quit because the memory of being here with_ him_ on a date.

It hurt too much to remember what they talked about and what they did but she needed the money to leave Republic City.

So, Aylin had done what was becoming easier now, blocking her memory and emotions associated with it.

She would work and leave.

She took orders, sent them to chef's and clean and pick up dirty dishes as she waited for the food to cook. She asked if anyone needed anything and focused her mind on the task at hand.

She was surprised when her boss called out to her saying she had a visitor. It had never happened before because she had no friends.

"Okay, I'll just finish this order." She said but her boss just shook his head and took her order.

"I'll take care of it. Your visitor said it was important." He said, pointing towards the front of the restaurant.

She quickly walked towards the front of the restaurant, her mind wondering what was going on. When she reached outside, the cool winter air chilled her skin and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"Hello?" She called out, wondering who was out here.

"Aylin? It's me."

She froze, heart pounding in fear. Her visitor stepped out from the shadows and dread filled the pit of her stomach.

_"Asami?"_

* * *

**REVIEW Please!**


	14. Aylin 14

It couldn't be. But she was here.

By herself.

Momentary relief filled her bones until it was replaced with wariness.

What was Asami doing here?

"What are you doing here?" She said a bit too harshly but she didn't care.

If Asami was here, it must mean something.

"I came to talk to you." Asami said, looking at her seriously. She looked a little worried.

"I don't have anything to talk about and I really should get back to work." Aylin said hotly as she turned around to go back in. Her foot was raised to walk when Asami spoke again.

"It's about Bolin."

Her heart stopped and her body locked in frozen horror.

Oh, spirits what had happened? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he...

_No._

She had no right to inquire about Bolin's well being. She had lost that right when she had bloodbent him.

But spirits she missed him. She missed him _so_ much. She was in a world full of darkness where only Bolin could light it up like the sun.

But she couldn't have him. Not now. Not after what she had done.

Slowly, she lowered her feet but did not turn around. She couldn't afford to. She would lose it if she turned around.

Forcing her emotions into control again, she spoke in an almost bored tone. "What about him?"

She couldn't ignore the crack at the end of her question.

"Something happened between you two." It was not a question.

Aylin began to wonder if Bolin had said anything. She'd be surprised if he didn't.

"He said something about a fight but didn't say anything more. He's been crying, mopey and staying out late at night. I want to know what you did to him."

She winced. It hurt. The truth hurt. She couldn't blame Asami for asking what Aylin had done to hurt Bolin. Bolin was the good one. The sweet, innocent, naive one. He could never harm anyone on purpose.

But _Aylin..._

She was a whole different criteria. Because she _had_ hurt him and she had regretted it ever since. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

She took in a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to hurt him but..."

What could she tell Asami? That she didn't mean to bloodbend him? That she didn't_ mean_ to be possessed by the moon spirit? She couldn't.

"But what?" Asami said, surprising Aylin when she heard no judgement in her voice.

She sighed again, not turning around, her back stiff and rigid. "It doesn't matter. It's over." Her voice cracked again and she berated herself for being so weak when it came to Bolin.

"I don't think so." Asami said, placing her hand on Aylin's shoulder. Aylin shook it off and took a few steps away from Asami, turning around.

She couldn't afford to be weak. Not now, not when she was so close to losing it.

"It is. We're over."

_Before it ever started._

"Bolin doesn't think so. He wants to see you."

Shocked, she whipped her head towards Asami. Her mind was reeling from what Asami had just said. Bolin wanted to _see_ her? This has to be a joke.

Asami was looking at her steadily. "He misses you."

She turned her head around, unable to hide her tears anymore. Bolin missed her. He missed_ her!_ But as usual the memory of his shocked and horror filled face filled her mind and it filled her with painful determination.

"I don't." Oh spirits, how it _hurt_ to say those words. She missed him so much.

"I think you do."

"Who are you to tell me what I know or not?" She said angrily now. How _dare_ Asami tell her anything? She knew nothing about what had happened.

"You're defensive now."

"I am not!" She said, raising her voice higher which it always did when she was lying.

"Okay, but he misses you and I don't know what else to do. He's depressed. I think you need to talk to him." Asami said, turning around to leave.

"I have to go." Aylin said, turning around to head back to work. She was confused and nothing made sense anymore.

"I know you like him, Aylin. You should give him a chance." Asami said before she left.

Aylin sighed, defeated and exhausted. "I wish I could."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Aylin 15

_Run. Keep running. Run!_

_Aylin ran as hard as she could. Her legs burned, her lungs ached and a stitch began to form on her side but she couldn't afford to stop._

_She had to run. She didn't know from what but all she knew, all she thought about was the danger._

_She needed to run. She didn't even know where she was. All she could collect was that she was in a tunnel and there was hardly any light._

_She could hear the pounding of her feet as she ran, the heavy breathing that echoed all around her. She believed she was going to collapse from exhaustion since she kept tripping as she ran._

_But just as she was about to give up, she saw light spilling under from a wooden circular door and she nearly collapsed with relief._

_She raced to the door with newfound strength and pushed the door and collapsed on the ground as the door opened._

_She lay there, exhausted as she let her heart calm down and her breathing return to normal._

_The stitch in her side burned as she breathed._

_She closed her eyes and felt the coolness of the grass._

_Grass? She lifted up her head and gasped at the familiar surrounding she was immersed in._

_Oblivious to the pain in her side and the way her legs shook with fatigue, Aylin stood up._

_She was in the Spirit Oasis at the Northern Water Tribe but how?_

_Looking up she saw the full moon and didn't feel fear or terror. Just confusion._

_Come closer._

_She did. She stepped closer inside and sat down, watching the fish circle around each other in their eternal dance._

_Feeling as if someone was watching her, she looked up and gasped._

_Princess Yue was floating above her, smiling softly. Rage rushed all over Aylin's body as she stood up._

_"You?! I hate you! Do you have any idea what you did to me?" She yelled angrily, shaking her arms, forgetting that the water was following her movements._

_"Yes, I do." She said._

_"No, you don't! I hate you! I hate everything you did to me!" She yelled as she started bending the water to attack Princess Yue. She knew it was hopeless but she needed to vent out her anger at something and what better way to do that than at the person who made her life a living hell?_

_Princess Yue just floated above her, the water slipping through her like air._

_After exhausting herself, she collapsed on her knees, breathing hard and sweating._

_"Are you done?"_

_"Not even." Aylin said, lifting up her head, her anger evident in her eyes._

_"I know you must be angry with me..."_

_"Anger doesn't even compare to what I feel for you." Aylin nearly snarled at Princess Yue._

_She nodded her head and smiled. "But there is a reason as to why..."_

_"You possess me? You hurt me intenionally?"_

_"I do not possess you. You resist. If you resist me, you suffer and that is the last thing I wanted to do."_

_"Then why? Why me? Why did I ever to do to you?" She screamed, angry tears burning at the back of her eyes._

_Aylin saw a sad smile form on Princess Yue's face._

_"You are of blood."_

_"What?" Aylin asked, her face frowning in confusion._

_"You are my great niece."_

_Aylin reeled back from her confession. What was she talking about?_

_"I used to be human. I was an only child. When I was born, I was very sick and the healers had little hope for me to survive. My father begged the spirits to help me and he brought me here, to this spot. They laid me in this pool and my hair turned white and I began to cry." She suddenly looked tired and Aylin felt a small rise of sympathy for the Princess Yue._

_"I was 16 when the avatar and his friends came to the northern water tribe. I met Sokka." There was love and warmth in her face and voice that made Aylin briefly wonder about Bolin._

_"I fell in love with him but I was betrothed to another man. One I didn't love. I had to do it to help my people and I chose duty over love. I sacrificed my life to save the entire world because the moon had disappeared."_

_Aylin remembered about what she read in the history books about the General Zhao had killed the moon by killing the fish in the spirit oasis. But she didn't know what it had to do with her?_

_"Sokka didn't want me to do it but I had to. I had to become the moon spirit. I loved him and my people and I had to choose duty over love. When the battle on our home was over, my father mourned me but moved on. A few years passed and he fell in love with a young woman. They had two kids. Both boys. They were my half brothers." Princess Yue smiled at the memory but it just left Aylin really confused._

_"They grew up and married. Your mother married my younger brother. My other brother, Ryu, took over the throne."_

_Princess Yue looked at Aylin then and understanding dawned on Aylin's face with realization._

_"You're my aunt? I don't believe this." Aylin said as she sat down on her haunches, her hands covering her face._

_She was related to Princess Yue? How? Well, she knew how but it was so bizarre and so out of there that she was still feeling so many emotions._

_"You are not the only I help. You're not the first nor will you be the last."_

_"But why me?" Aylin asked. She didn't understand._

_"Because you need help. I had to because I knew you're parents were going to die."_

_"What?!" Aylin yelled, not expecting this at all. "You knew?!"_

_Horror and anger erupted in Aylin's body and she stood up yelling out her pain and grief that had been ripped open._

_"You knew they were going to die?! Why didn't you do anything?! Why didn't you save them?! Why did you let them die?! Why?! You killed them! You let them die."_

_Princess Yue let her take out her frustrations and anger and pain towards her. She knew how she felt. She had lost Sokka when he died and everyone she knew and loved._

_Aylin collapsed again on the ground, beating her fists against the ground._

_"And you hurt Bolin! You hurt him and destroyed everything!" Aylin was crying heavy tears, her face filled with pain._

_"I cannot stop something that is already in motion. I can try to help but it was futile. I chose to save you. You were going to die if I didn't intervene."_

_Princess Yue let her words sink into the young girl before continuing. "I entered your body to help you when you are in danger. You were not the only one I helped."_

_Aylin's mouth stood open in shock._

_"When I sense you are in danger, I enter you but you are the first to resist me. You refuse to accept my help and because of that, you suffer physical pain. Once I try to enter your body, I cannot stop until I succeed. But you are the first to resist me."_

_"Because I hurt people when you enter my body. I didn't want to bloodbend those firebenders that killed my parents. You made me do it and I didn't want to feel powerless."_

_"You would've died. You can't honestly say you'd rather die than bloodbend those firebenders."_

_Aylin closed her mouth. "You are too pure in heart and I couldn't see you die. I had to help you. I had to force you to bloodbend those firebenders to save your life."_

_"But Bolin? Why him?"_

_"Because you felt he was a danger to you and I had to prove to you that he wasn't."_

_"He would never hurt me!" Aylin yelled defensively._

_"I know but you run from him every time he gets close. You always run and you need to stop."_

_"How can I let him in my heart when you are the very thing that is blocking us."_

_"I am not."_

_"Yes, you are! Everytime you try to enter me, I lose control and don't know what I'm doing. I'm completely at your mercy."_

_"I would never hurt the people you care about but your soul fights me and I lose control also. It is dangerous for the both of us. You have to accept me completely or you'll continue to suffer both physically and emotionally."_

_"I can't." Aylin whispered dejectedly. "I can't let you control me and do things I would never do. You hurt Bolin."_

_"I did it to save him. You and I were struggling with each other and it was going to be deadly if he stepped in. You wanted him gone to save him and so did I but our power combined would be too powerful to control."_

_"Now, do you see why I can't be with Bolin?" Aylin begged, tears falling and spilling into the pond. "I'll hurt him."_

_"You won't if you accept me."_

_"That would mean letting you control my body completely."_

_Princess Yue nodded._

_Aylin shook her head. "I can't do that. You'll do things that I don't believe in."_

_"I understand but I'll continue to help you when you are in danger."_

_"I don't want you to."_

_"But you'll need me."_

_"I'll fight you. I'll resist."_

_"For how long? Till you die?"_

_Aylin stared at her then, determination evident in her eyes._

_"If that what it takes to protect Bolin."_

_"You're doing the opposite by resisting me."_

_Aylin said nothing and Princess Yue knew she was going to fight her. She was saddened at the thought._

_"You'll change your mind." Princess Yue said softly. It was the truth. She knew Aylin would accept her completely. It was going to happen._

_"I won't."_

_Princess Yue just smiled and started to fade. "It is time for you to wake up."_

_"Wake up? I am awake."_

_"You'll accept my help. You will. You will._

* * *

Aylin sat up, gasping fo breath and sweating through her clothes.

What had just happened? Did she just dream that or did it really happen?

Was it all her imagination or something else?

Nyla licked her hand and Aylin turned around to pet her.

"It's okay, girl. It was just a dream."

A weird one. She felt claustrophobic suddenly and had the sudden urge to get out of her home. She got up and changed and washed her face. She was so confused and felt shaky from the whole dream thing.

"Want to go for a walk, girl?" Aylin asked as she got ready. It was late at night and not many people would be out.

Nyla licked her face and Aylin smiled softly before leading her out and sitting on top of her.

Aylin rode on Nyla until the reached the park.

Getting off, she let Nyla drink from the fountain before heading off to find some fish to eat. Aylin sat at the edge of the fountain, dipping her hand into the cool, clear water.

She was trying to make sense of what just happened when she heard footsteps. She wasn't completely aware of those footsteps until a furry red thing into her lap, jarring her from thoughts.

"Pabu?" Wait a minute. If Pabu was here then that meant...

_"Aylin?"_

_Oh spirits no!_ Her body turned cold with fear and she tensed her body with flight.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned her head and she nearly fainted.

It was Bolin.

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Aylin 16

She shot up so fast, she nearly dropped Pabu in the fountain.

Her heart was pounding with fear and shame, her body breaking out into a cold sweat.

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"_ Bolin said frantically stepping closer to her. "I just want to talk."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and ran. Ran as hard as she could away from the person who threatened her heart and soul.

"Aylin!_ Wait!_"

She picked up her speed but she skidded to a stop when a wall of earth shot up from the ground.

Stunned, she turned around to see Bolin a few feet away from her, his face apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get you to..."

She bolted again before he could talk but another wall of earth blocked her path. She stopped because she was trapped and she had nowhere else to go.

That didn't mean she had to look at him.

"I'm sorry but I have to talk to you."

She said nothing but winced at the heartbreak in his voice.

She didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I'm so confused and you're the only person who can tell me what's going on."

She said nothing, instead she curled her fists tightly trying desperately to calm her racing heart.

"Please talk to me, Aylin." Bolin said softly. She could feel his heat and scent wafting towards her, causing a small, almost faint fluttering feeling in her stomach to return.

"You should leave." She said, refusing to turn around and break.

She was so close to breaking. She wanted to run to him, hug him, breathe him and enjoy his strength.

But she couldn't.

"I will but only if you tell me what's going on with you." He said and before she could react, he had grabbed her arm firmly and she knew that he wasn't going to leave without an explanation.

But spirits, she could feel his warmth seep into her skin and warm her like a furnace.

"Talk to me."

"I can't." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Aylin..." He begged and she knew she was going to tell him. She just knew. She couldn't resist him no matter how hard she fought against the attraction she felt towards Bolin.

"Bolin, please. You have to leave." She begged, voice shaky with emotion.

She heard rather than saw him walk in front of her before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me." He begged quietly, softly. He was encouraging her to tell him. Oh spirits, she couldn't do this anymore.

She had missed him like a thirsty woman.

She broke down, crumpling to the ground and burst out crying,and Bolin was right there. Like a strong rock for her to lean on as he kneeled with her and pulled her to him and she clung to him desperately. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly and for the first time, she felt alive.

* * *

She was staring into the pond, her arms wrapped around her legs as Bolin sat beside her, playing with Pabu.

"That's..._wow_. I really don't know what to say about that."

She sighed. She had told him everything about Princess Yue, her dream and everything else that had to do with the moon. She had spent two hours talking non stop while Bolin listened quietly. She was expecting him to run away.

But he didn't. He listened as he played idly with Pabu and watched Nyla swim around.

"This is some freaky stuff."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah but now you know why I did those things. I'm sorry for hurting."

"Nah, that's okay. You weren't yourself. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

She turned her head away from him, blushing.

"How can you say that after everything I told you?" She asked, turning to look at him.

He sighed, suddenly nervous and a light dusting of red tinged his upper cheeks.

"Because I really like you. A lot. My feelings haven't changed for you. Instead, they just got deeper." He said shyly, looking at her with a determined yet shy gaze.

"Bolin..." Her throat suddenly got thick with emotion and she stopped talking. He still_ liked_ her?

"I know you're scared. I am, too but I know we can work it out."

She said nothing as her heart raced with anticipation and fear. Was there even a chance...? The memory of his horror and shocked face filled her mind.

_No_, she couldn't. Just because he knew and accepted her didn't mean it wouldn't happen again.

"I can't, Bolin. I like you. I really do but it's only a matter of time before..." She stopped and she knew that he was talking about the time she had bloodbent him.

"I know. But I can't stay away from you anymore. You're one of a kind, Aylin." He said firmly as he placed his hand on her arm.

"I know you like me. I mean, who can resist me in all my glory!" He exclaimd happily and she giggled.

He looked down at her and smiled and she felt that fluttering again, stronger than before.

"I can help you."

He couldn't. But she was so tired of running from him and her feelings. It was exhausting and she needed Bolin.

He was her anchor, her light. He was part of her life now and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She could resist. She _would_ resist if it meant keeping Bolin in her life. She could hide somewhere safe when the moon spirit came and fight to be with Bolin.

It was a matter of timing. Bolin would understand.

"So, what do you say?" Bolin said, smiling hopefully holding out his hand for her.

She made her choice. She placed her hand in his and he lifted her up.

"Okay."

He smiled and before she could react, he leaned in and kissed her. It was only a peck but it was more than enough to send her heart racing and her body to heat up.

She was blushing madly and Bolin was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry." He said.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay."

"Oh, good. I thought you were about to water whip me."

They laughed, clutching their stomachs.

"Come on, I'll drop you off home." Bolin offered as Pabu jumped onto Aylin's shoulders.

"I'll be fine."

"A lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't walk alone in the dark. Scary stuff can happen."

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	17. Aylin 17

She was content. She was alive.

Now that she and Bolin were dating, she had this sense of calm and peace in her life. She gained back her lost weight, her cheeks were flushed with joy, and her eyes were wide with happiness.

She begged Bolin not to tell anyone anything about what had happened and he said his lips were sealed.

They had gone on several dates already and Bolin was sweet and romantic. He was always bringing her some kind of gift or treat after each date.

She would smile and say thank you. He told her he now lived at Asami's place with his brother since their home was destroyed after Amon's attack.

He had invited her to come along and hang out at Asami's place.

She said she'd think about it and he would beg and beg until she gave in. They even shared kisses. Granted, they were mere brushing of lips or pecks but it was more than enough to make her knees weak and her heart race like a buzzard wasp.

He'd always escort her before the moon got high to her home after a date or after work.

Today, however, she was waiting for Korra to head over to Asami's place.

Aylin called Asami to apologize about Bolin but she just shook it off and said that she was just glad that Bolin was happy now. As she waited, she wondered about how long this feeling would last or if Bolin would get all weird about her abilities. He treated her the same and he said he liked her and that they were perfect for each other.

"Hey, Aylin."

She turned to see Korra walking towards her from the ferry.

"Hey Korra." She said but frowned when she saw that Korra looked a bit down.

"Are you okay?" Aylin asked gently as they walked.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm the Avatar. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Korra said, putting on a fake smile.

Aylin frowned but said nothing. They walked and Korra changed the subject towards her and Bolin.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Korra asked boldly.

Aylin felt her face flush with heat and her heart race.

"Yes," She murmured, suddenly shy.

"Wow, I guess you're the reason Bolin's so happy. More so than usual." Korra's said, looking up at the sky.

Aylin thought she detected a hint of jealousy in Korra's voice but shook it off. Korra intimidated her because she was the Avatar and she was tough as nails.

Aylin ignored her discomfort about Korra and smiled at the thought that Bolin was happy. More than usual since they've been together.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Aylin startled at hearing Korra's voice, lost in her thoughts about Bolin.

"A few weeks." Aylin said, spotting Asami's mansion as they walked up the stairs.

"You're lucky." Korra murmured and Aylin turned around, ready to tell Korra that she was nowhere near lucky. But she stopped at the look of longing and jealousy in her face.

Aylin figured out that Korra liked Mako and vice versa. She saw the romantic tension between them and Bolin had told her that they shared a kiss during the tournament but that they decided to stay friends because it was causing tension with everyone.

She understood Korra. Not a lot but she understood what Korra was going through. To want a guy and knowing you couldn't have him for whatever reason.

It's what Aylin went through with Bolin. She hoped that Korra would find her happiness in love.

Like she found hers in Bolin. She hoped it would last. Granted, she was always nervous about hurting him but he'd reassured her that everything would be fine with his child like humor.

They didn't talk after that. She didn't think Korra would want to talk about anything anyways since she got more anxious the closer they got to Asami's home.

They reached the top of the stairs and Aylin knocked loudly a few times on the wooden door.

"Spirits, this is huge." Korra murmured, tilting her head back to look at the looming house. The door opened and a butler with glasses and a mustaches in a tux greeted them.

"I am the butler of the Sato's. Miss Asami is waiting by the pool with the others and is expecting your arrival." He bowed before turning around and leadind the way.

"He's kind of pompous isn't he?" Korra said, leaning into her ear.

Aylin giggled before clearing her throat awkwardly. Korra seemed to relax momentarily as they followed the butler. However, the closer they got and heard splashing and talking, Korra seemed to get more nervous but was hiding it.

Aylin placed a hand on Korra's arm smiling encouragingly at her and Korra smiled back.

"Earthbending bomb!" Aylin heard Bolin yell and her heart picked up speed and the fluttering feeling in her stomach came full force.

"Avatar Korra and Miss Aylin has arrived." The butler announced before heading to a corner where the towels were.

"Hey Korra," Mako greeted relaxing on the edge of the pool with Asami sitting on the edge with her legs crossed.

"Glad you two made it," Asami said, smiling genuinely.

"Welcome to paradise." Bolin said as he popped out of the water and floated on his back, relaxing with Pabu sitting on his stomach.

Her body flushed and clenched when she saw how his trunks and shirt hugged his broad muscular body, the way the water stayed on his skin like dew drops, the way his muscles moved with each breath.

She suddenly felt very hot and wondered if the air was turned off.

"Looks like you two settled right in," Korra said, sitting down on the ottoman. Aylin wondered if she detected a hint of jealousy.

Probably the heat was getting to Aylin's mind.

"Pretty much. Except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said, looking towards Asami as they both swam towards them.

Aylin noticed how they seemed to be pretty close and that they genuinely liked each other. Whenever Mako and Korra were together, it almost seemed as if they had some type of tension that they both were trying to ignore.

But she didn't pay much mind.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"This is the greatest place in the world, you guys." Bolin said happily as he got out of the pool with water dripping down his beautiful muscular body, clinging to him like a second skin and she wanted...

She shook her head violently as she felt her cheeks flame.

What the spirits was going on? She shouldn't be having any kind of thoughts of Bolin that way even if he_ was_ her boyfriend.

"Watch this, watch this."

Aylin smiled at Bolin child like behavior.

"Fetch me my towel, good sir." Bolin said, acting serious that made Aylin giggle and Korra look confused.

"Yes, master Bolin."

The butler who let them in had a folded yellow towel as he stood in front of Bolin.

"Master Bolin. Ha. I love this guy." Bolin said in a voice that sounded like he couldn't believe that someone had called him Master Bolin.

Aylin smiled softly at Bolin as he looked so happy. She did notice that he was happier now that Korra pointed it out earlier.

Could it possibly be because they were dating?

No, she didn't think so. It had to be something else.

"Now, pat me dry." Bolin said as he stood straight and tall with arms outstretched.

"As you wish," The butler said as he rapidly patted Bolin dry with the yellow towel turning this way and that.

"Don't forget Master Pabu."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." The butler said as he rubbed Pabu, who happened to be on top of Bolin's head, dry.

Aylin couldn't help but giggle as Pabu fluffed up. The butler left, putting away the towel and Aylin gasped and Korra jumped as Bolin splashed into the pool, ruining the butler's work.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Shopping? Makeovers?" Korra asked with hint of dread crawling into her voice.

Aylin saw how Bolin pushed Mako under the water before ppping back up, holding his hand up like an excited child. "Ooh, ooh, I vote makeovers, Ahh!" He yelled in the end when Mako came back up on the water before pushing Bolin under the water.

Aylin sighed as she spotted Bolin. She couldn't help it.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami said, calling both girls attention as she stood out of the water.

Korra and Aylin frowned and looked to each other before Korra shrugged before following Asami with Aylin right behind.

* * *

**Review please**


	18. Aylin 18

Aylin was holding Bolin's hand, enjoying the feel of skin against hers. She felt relaxed and content in a way she never knew before.

Asami had taken them to see how testing went with the new Sato's mobile. Korra and Asami had gotten into a car and raced around the track.

She cheered alongside Mako and Bolin as they won the race. It seemed to her that Korra was more of a tomboy type of girl. She seemed really happy about looking at the cars and how they raced around the track. But then again, it probably was because Korra didn't know how to drive.

When they got back, it seemed that the two of them seemed more relaxed. Or maybe Korra was more relaxed and accepting of Asami.

They decided to head back to the mansion with Aylin trailing behind them at a distance. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a strong hand slip into hers.

She nearly jumped with fright and relaxed when she saw it was Bolin and he was smiling at her with a tenderness that made her heart ache.

Her breath caught at the thought that Bolin was possibly falling in love with her. But he couldn't. She was dangerous and was prone to hurting people and Bolin was innocent, sweet and kind and wouldn't hurt a fly.

But still it felt nice to think, just for a moment, that Bolin could fall in love with her. It would be nice if he could.

"Having fun?" Bolin asked as Pabu snaked down his arm and jumped to her shoulders.

She smiled and slipped her fingers between his. "Yes, I am."

Bolin smiled really big and tightened his hold on her hand as they followed Asami and the rest of them. It seemed as if they didn't remember that Bolin and Aylin had fallen behind.

But she doubted that since it seemed that Asami was trying to slyly look at them from the corner of her eye, pretending to turn her body to a certain degree that made it seem like she was looking at the clouds for something.

But Aylin didn't mind. Not really.

She felt a tug on her hand and she stopped turning to see Bolin with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Was he getting sick?

"Are you okay?" Aylin asked stopping in front of his body, inches away from his chest. She breathed in his earthly smell and unconsciously took a step closer.

Bolin just looked at her with a look she didn't understand.

"Yes," He said, his voice cracking at the S before he cleared it again. He seemed almost shy for some reason.

She was about to open her mouth when Bolin blurted out, "Can I kiss you?"

She reeled back momentarily before stepping closer to him, her heart racing with anticipation. Was he shy about kissing her?

She wouldn't have minded if he stole a kiss from her now and then but he never did. He would lean in slowly, as if giving her time to pull back but she never did. She wanted to kiss him, she needed him to kiss her. It was like a breath of fresh air after being locked up in a smelly room.

Now she understood why he was blushing and his hand was trembling slightly. She nodded and he seemed almost relieved.

Did he think she was going to reject him a kiss? She would never do that.

She loved him. Had always loved since the moment they first met. Granted, she would never tell him how she felt because they wouldn't really last.

She pushed the thought away because it hurt too much to think about that. She wanted to enjoy what little comfort and happiness she could grab.

She closed her eyes, feeling Pabu leave her body and touch the ground, waiting for the moment for Bolin's lips to touch hers. She felt his lips touch her and her body jolted as if electrified. His hands came up to her waist, setting her body on fire as he held as he dipped his lips against hers, once, twice.

She already was getting ready to pull back because Bolin never lingered more than a second on her lips but she was surprised when she felt his hands tighten on her waist and his lips lingered longer on her lips.

She wasn't complaining but she was surprised that he wasn't pulling away like she normally did. She was even more surprised, however, when she noticed how her body reacted without remembering telling her body move.

She had already wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and stepped closer as their lips brushed over another without stopping. She felt his breath on her cheek and she sighed quietly against his mouth.

His hands moved around to her back to hug her to him and she felt her body thrum with excitement and heat. She felt like she had been tossed off a cliff towards a raging fire but the fire was hot and beautiful and harmless.

She didn't care about where she fell just that Bolin could keep kissing her like this, the brushing of their lips, so slowly intensifying.

She didn't want to stop.

But she had to when she heard someone yell, "Yo lovebirds!"

They jumped apart and looked to see Korra having her hands around her mouth to make a megaphone.

"Stop kissing and let's go." She yelled before turning around to follow where presumably, Mako and Asami were heading.

She couldn't look at Bolin because she suddenly felt shy. How had she lost control? She shouldn't have encouraged the kiss to go longer than before. But oh spirits, that kiss...

"Sorry." She heard Bolin murmur as his hands left her back and her body mourned the loss.

"It's okay." She murmured back, her heart trying to beat its way out of her heart, her body feverish with heat, and face burning.

"I guess I got a bit carried away." Bolin said as he took her hand and she finally felt brave enough to look into his eyes.

She was relieved to see he was blushing and breathing slightly harder than before like she was.

"I did, too."

"It's just that I..."

"Bolin," She said, hugging him from around his waist. "It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself. I..." Here she blushed harder and hid her face in his chest. "I liked it."

"You did?" She heard Bolin exclaim as she pulled back momentarily.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Oh good, I thought I was doing it wrong. I mean, I even asked my brother and he was saying that it had to be slow and I honestly didn't understand and I've been wanting to kiss you since you got here but I was wet and I didn't want to get you wet, which doesn't make sense since you're a waterbender and all. I mean, you can take the water off right? But I guess I wasn't thinking and my brother and Asami and Korra were here and..." Bolin was rambling nervously as he gestured with his hands and she laughed.

"Bolin, it's okay. I'm okay." She said, squeezing him until he exhaled with a sigh and hugged her quickly before grabbing her hand and running up to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Okay, I'm glad. Doesn't mean I wasn't before because I totally was and..."

"Bolin."

"Right, right. rambling again. Sorry." He said as Pabu raced up to catch them and climbed up Bolin's legs and settled on his shoulders.

Aylin sighed at the memory as they reached Asami's home and walked inside.

She felt Bolin's hand slip through hers and saw him clutch his pelvis.

"Emergency, emergency, coming through. Beep beep!" He said, running off to the bathroom and Aylin sighed again.

She had it bad.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked.

"We have a ladies powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up in there."

"Thanks."

Korra headed upstairs as Mako placed his hand on Asami's shoulder, leading her away from the stairs.

They waited as Bolin finally came out and the butler came in with perfume of some kind. He was spraying it all around Bolin's body as they all watched.

Aylin was shaking her head as she scratched Pabu's chin.

She saw Korra running past them in a frantic hurry.

"You're leaving? But I, I thought..." Asami asked, holding onto Mako's arm.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to airsit, I mean, babybend, I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Korra said as she left the door.

"Weird." Mako said with a hint of confusion in his voice as everyone looked on as Korra ran out of the house a few moments ago.

But Aylin sensed something off about Korra. Almost as soon as she came down the stairs, she seemed almost worried and confused and frantic about something.

But what?

Aylin couldn't help but wonder why there was a small fear in Korra's eyes as she frantically tried to explain why she was leaving.

She should probably check up on her to make sure she was alright.

"I'll be back." She said, walking rapidly to the door.

"Aylin?" Asami asked.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked with a pleading in his eyes.

She turned around. "I'm going to check on Korra. I'll be back."

"Korra can look after herself." Mako said softly, looking at her, asking for something.

She didn't know.

"I know. But I'll feel guilty if I don't check on her. I'll be back." And before anyone could say anything, she kissed Bolin on the lips fully, relishing the soft feel of them against hers before pulling away and chased after Korra.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	19. Aylin 19

Aylin was with Bolin upstairs after spending a good hour looking for Korra but it seemed as if she disappeared in thin air.

She felt anxious. Korra didn't babysit the kids because they had the air acolytes to help and she didn't like staying cooped up.

What was she up to?

She felt off and a little worried. She hoped Korra was okay.

"Don't worry about Korra, Aylin. Korra's a tough gal."

"I know, Bolin but I feel weird that she left so suddenly." She said, pressing herself against his side. He placed an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Yeah, it was weird but she'll be fine. She's the Avatar."

"You're right." Aylin said, enjoying his security and warmth. Their moment alone was interrupted when Asami came storming angrily with Mako right behind her.

"What happened? What's going on?" Bolin asked, pulling away from Aylin as they hurried towards them.

Asami angrily told them what Korra had done, blaming her father for being a part of the Equalists. Asami believed profusely that her father was innocent.

Aylin was stunned and confused. Korra would never do something as to harm someone's reputation or risking her friendship without a solid reason.

But then again, it was really hard to see Asami's father being part of the Equalists. He sponsored their team for one and accepted Mako and Bolin into his home.

It was hard to believe but she also couldn't completely ignore that Korra may have stumbled upon something that made her react the way she did.

Korra was stubborn and impulsive but she was also fair.

Aylin just couldn't see Korra making that big of an accusation with the risks involved. She'd had to have a reason but what?

"Let's not talk about this. It's over." Asami said as they all headed back upstairs to the eating room. Aylin let her rant for a few minutes before telling her that it was okay and that it was over. Asami seemed to appreciate that before sitting next to Mako and Aylin headed to sit next to Bolin.

Bolin turned the conversation to other topics and soon everyone seemed to forget about it. Except Aylin. She tried but couldn't. Her gut was telling her to believe Korra but how could she when she didn't even know Korra that well and the way she accused Asami's father...

It didn't make sense.

She saw Bolin greedily eating and she smiled before eating herself. She could afford to eat and think about this when she was alone. For now, she'd pretend for Bolin, Mako, and Asami.

After a while, they heard the door open and everyone jumped as Chief Bei Fong's police officers came in.

"Ya!" Bolin yelled, holding his hands up in the air, for some reason worried that they came to arrest him. Pabu, out of surprise, had fallen out of Bolin's shoulders and fell onto her lap. She cradled him against her chest as Chief Bei Fong , Korra and Councilman Tenzin came in after the officers.

"What are you doing here?" Asami demanded angrily as Mako shut off the music.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory below the mansion." Chief Bei Fong said to her.

"I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." She said angrily, obviously fed up with the interrogations against her father. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where_ is_ your father?" Councilman Tenzin asked seriously, frowning.

"In his workshop. Behind the house."

"Can you lead us?" Chief Bei Fong asked patiently as Asami huffed angrily as she stood up.

Mako followed her with Bolin and Aylin right behind them as Asami led everyone to her father's workshop. She looked and was relieved to see the moon at its weakest. Funny how the moon spirit no longer tried to enter her body ever since the last full moon.

She was hoping it would be the last time but still felt cautious when she was out, her body tensing automatically. Bolin reached behind him to grab her hand and squeezed. She looked up and smiled softly, telling him with her eyes that she was okay.

He nodded and didn't let go as they headed into the workshop.

Once they entered, they were surprised to see no one working inside. It was empty with models and blueprints and maps.

"Dad?" Asami asked, a hint of worry in her voice as she walked past Tenzin and Bei Fong.

"Hello?" Asami asked again searching for her father.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one's left the workshop since we arrived." One of Bei Fong's officers stated.

She entered the middle of the room, her hands clasped behind her back. "Perhaps we just couldn't_ see_ him leaving."

Chief Bei fong raised her leftfoot, the metal covering the sole of her feet clacked away as she slammed her foot down the the ground, using her seismic sense to detect anything underground.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside."

"What?" Asami said in disbelief. "There's no tunnel."

Cheif Bei Fong turned and manipulated the ground, creating an opening that sure enough led to a tunnel underneath the workshop.

Everyone saw the stairs leading down, causing shock to reverberate around Asami.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered to Asami.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation."

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said regretfully to Asami.

"Officers. Into the tunnel. Be cautious."

Aylin, Bolin and everyone else were about to head into the tunnel until Chief Bei Fong caught their attention. "Nuh-uh. You four stay up here. Officer Desong? Keep an eye on them."

They all watched as Korra, Tenzin, and the Chief head downstairs and when Korra turned, Aylin saw the regret and shame in Mako's eyes as he turned away from her gaze.

They waited as patiently as they could until they head a slam that sounded like metal door closing.

"What was that?" Bolin asked nervously.

"We need to get down there." Mako said anxiously as they all looked down to the tunnel where the loud noise had come from.

"Absolutely not. You're staying put until the Chief comes back."

Aylin saw the look that passed through the two brothers and Aylin knew that they had something planned.

What they had planned, she didn't know. She didn't know but she knew they were up to something.

"Alright. We'll stay put. But could we wait outside or something?" Mako asked innocently, a bit _too_ innocently as he rubbed his nose. "It's so dusty in this workshop."

"No. We're waiting right here."

Aylin saw the way Bolin was moving his foot as if searching for something on the ground and that's when it clicked through her mind on what the brothers were doing.

"Okay, but don't blame me if i start snee-if I start to snee-snee-snee-sneeehhehe-sneee-snee-snee-"

"What's your problem, bub?" The officer asked almost impatiently.

"I'm about to-" Mako said, bending back, forcing the girls to step back just as he 'sneezed' fire out of his mouth and nose just as Bolin lifted his foot up a bit, causing a large brick of rock to form behind the officer as he fell back from Mako's sneeze.

Bolin didn't waste a second as he jumped on the officer and Mako quickly tied up the officer against the barrel.

"Sorry pal. We know you were just doing your job." Mako said as they stepped back from the tied officer.

"Yeah. Just stay put until the Chief comes back. That sounds very familiar, doesn't it? Why? Because you said it." Bolin said rapidly.

They headed to the tunnel until both Bolin and Mako turned to the girls. Bolin tugged Aylin away as Mako told Asami to wait.

"I want you to stay here with Asami."

"But Bolin..." Aylin began, clutching his biceps. She didn't want to be apart from him. Not after everything that was going on. What if something happened to him? Then what?

"It might be dangerous for you and I want to make sure you're safe here." Bolin murmured, cupping her cheek, causing Aylin to rub against his hand tenderly.

"But what about you? It'll be dangerous for you, too." She said softly, trying not to cry. She wanted to hold him against her and never let him go because then he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'll be fine. I'll have Mako." He said, smiling encouragingly at Aylin but it didn't have any affect on her. "Please stay. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't stand that the thought of you getting hurt. I want you safe and out of harm's way up here. Can you do that for me?"

He clutched her arms and stepped closer, leaning his forehead against hers. She hated this, she didn't like the feeling of emptiness she was getting in the pit of her stomach of the thought of Bolin going down there into who knows what. She didn't like this one bit. But if he wanted her to be safe, then she would do it. She wouldn't like it but she would do it.

For him.

_Just_ for him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his earthly scent so it could last inside her soul. She opened her eyes and clutched the front of his shirt.

"Okay." She murmured.

Bolin's body sighed with relief and she felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him as he leaned down to kiss her. His lips brushed hers, causing heat to ignite in the pit of her belly before flaming out towards every part of her body. He began to pull away but she didn't want this to end. If he was walking straight into danger, then she deserved a damning kiss.

She pulled him back roughly against her, her lips moving over his almost violently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, bringing him closer, enjoying the heat of his body and his kiss that rushed inside her. Bolin had frozen but quickly caught on, tightening his hold on her, one of his hands going to her upper back to push her closer to him, causing the kiss to deepen. She felt rather than heard her soft moan in the back of her throat and didn't want this to end at all.

She wanted to drown in his kisses and never stop. She wanted the racing of her heart to continue, she wanted the heat of his kiss to grow inside her body until she couldn't breathe, she wanted his hands on her body, igniting her into a puddle of hot liquid. She didn't want his kiss and touch to ever stop, never.

But it had to.

Bolin, reluctantly she noted, stepped back, their lips separating and she felt the yearning in her body to go back to him, to get back their kiss.

She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly and he was staring at her with a look of endearment that caused her body to flush with heat.

His cheeks were tinged with pink and they were both breathing hard.

"I'll be back. I promise." He said and his voice had gone soft and deep, which caused her core to tighten.

She nodded and he gently pried her hands of his shirt before kissing her cheek.

"Be careful." She murmured as he smiled and nodded before going down into the tunnel as Mako followed.

She felt like her heart was being ripped in two as he disappeared out of her sight.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	20. Aylin 20

"I can't stand this waiting around. I'm going down there." Asami said as she paced anxiously as they heard nothing from downstairs.

"But Mako and Bolin told us to stay here." Aylin murmured but she was feeling the same anxious feeling like Asami. She hated this worrying about Bolin and wanted to see if he was alright.

But she promised Bolin that she would stay here and be safe.

But what if he needed help?

"I know but I have to know about my father." Asami pleaded with her and Aylin could feel her torment and confusion about her father and the whole situation.

Aylin had made her choice. Who was she to deny Asami to go find the truth about her father when it was dealing wit her life as well?

What could she do but help Asami?

Aylin sighed, looking back at the officer who stared at them angrily and pleadingly. She turned back to Asami. She wasn't going to wait anymore. The boys were taking too long.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Aylin said and Asami smiled, but it didn't reach here eyes but Aylin could tell she was grateful.

Quickly, they headed down the tunnels and walked down the hallways and saw an earth made hole near one of the walls that was a dead end.

_Bolin._

Asami didn't wait and jumped down and Aylin quickly followed. They walked quickly down the earth made tunnel and climbed up gingerly since it was kinda dark. They heard voices and they quickly picked up their pace, their breathing filling the tunnel.

Aylin's heart raced with fear and anticipation. Was Bolin in trouble? Were everyone in trouble? Were they walking into a trap? She didn't care because she was going to help Bolin whether he liked it or not. If he got angry well...she'd rather have him angry at her rather than for Aylin to waiting for him, her heart ready to break out of her chest from worrying obsessively about him.

They climbed up and Aylin nearly froze at the sight. There were behind Asami's father and a lieutenant and Bolni and Mako had an unconscious Tenzin, Korra, and Cheif Bei Fong with them.

Asami's father and the lieutenant were walking towards them with the electricity crackling in the air and Aylin's heart picked up speed with fear for the safety of Bolin and her other friends.

Water immediately coated her hands and arms, ready to fight if it came down to it but before she could move, Asami had walked up slightly and yelled to get her father's attention.

"Dad! Stop!" She was upset, angry, and confused and everyone turned to look at them. "Why?" And the disappointment in Asami's voice made Aylin's insides flinch with the raw pain.

"Sweetie," Her father began and he looked almost regretful. "I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could but now that you know the truth. Please. Forgive me. These people." He gestured to Aylin disgustedly before pointing back to Mako and the rest of them. "These...benders. They took away your mother. The love of my life. They've ruined the world. But with Amon, we can fix it. Build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere."

He took off one of his electrified gloves and offered it to Asami, who stared at it with confusion. "Join me, Asami."

Aylin saw the confusion and torment surrounding Asami's body and knew that she didn't know what to do based on what her father was telling her. She grew up with her father. She loved her father so how hard would it be for Asami to make a choice that her father was making her choose.

Aylin felt her bones lock together for the anticipation of a fight. She hoped that Asami made the right choice but if she didn't...

With all the pain in her heart, she would have to fight Asami, her friend, and protect Bolin. She didn't want to do this but if Asami joined her father, then Aylin would have no choice but to take her out first so she could get to Bolin.

Or die trying.

Everyone waited anxiously for Asami to make her choice as she walked up to her father's outstretched hand with the glove inside.

She reached out towards the glove, her hand hovering over the glove, debating.

But Aylin's heart sunk with disappointment and confusion as Asami's hand grabbed the glove and put it on. So this was it then.

She had to fight her closest friend who had become an enemy, to save her other friends.

"I love you, Dad." Asami said and before anyone could react, she had electrocuted her father in the chest, knocking him out unconscious. The lieutenant went after but she quickly knocked him out, too.

Everyone was stunned, including Aylin. Asami hadn't chosen her father's side. She chose their side but she saw in Asami's eyes that it cost her a great deal of pain and grief.

The machines turned towards them. Mako was the first one to react. "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone rushed to the hole and Bolin touched Aylin's back to get her to go in right before he jumped in, closing the hole above them as they rushed out of the earth made tunnel and into stairs and out into the workshop, untying the officer.

* * *

Everyone was safe on board as they headed back home. Asami was by herself, looking out the window as they left the only home she knew, devastated about learning the truth of her father.

Aylin clung to Bolin, tears falling down her cheeks with relief and anger towards Bolin as he held her tightly, as if he almost lost her when it was the other way around.

She looked up at him and glared at him angrily. "I told you to be careful." She said angrily before it changed to fear then to relief as she clutched his shirt around his chest.

"I was being careful." Bolin murmured as he rubbed her arms up and down, caressing her, calming her down.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me ever again. I almost-" She couldn't say it. She covered her face with his chest and felt his arms surround her back and press her against him. She breathed him in, content that he was here with her , safe and sound.

She felt his lips touch her hair and her heart lost some of its anger as it was replaced with heat.

She looked up at him and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. One minute, one _second_ was too much to bear without having his lips on her. Not after everything they went through. She needed this, she wanted this, she wanted _him._

He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her eager lips, as their lips moved and danced together, rejoining them together. Her arms snaked up his biceps, past his shoulders and to his neck, forcing Pabu to move away from them.

They held each other almost desperately as they kissed and touched. His hands moved up and down her sides before moving to her back, almost as if he couldn't stand not touching her. She held him tightly, never once breaking their kiss, feeling the heat move all around her body. She let his lips devour her as one of his hands moved to her upper back, pushing her chest against his, causing her lips to press tighter against and her arms around his neck to close tighter.

"Don't _ever_ leave me..." She murmured against his lips as he moved his lips to trail them past her cheek and to her ear.

"Never. I'll _never_ leave you." He whispered before his lips founds hers again and her words were silenced.

She held him tighter and let him devour her with his touch and lips and body. She didn't want to think about losing him anymore.

She wanted _this._

* * *

**Review Please!**


	21. Aylin 21

Aylin felt content yet strangely tired. After the whole situation with Asami's father, Bolin and everyone else were staying over at Air Temple Island.

Bolin had wanted her to stay with them and so did Korra but Aylin just smiled and said no. She had her own home to get to. Bolin did his best to convince her but she refused to budge even though she was very tempted to stay with Bolin.

But she knew it was for the best. She didn't want to intrude on them and besides, she promised Bolin that she would visit him. She had gone to visit him and he seemed really excited about staying at Air Temple Island. Bolin had gone to visit her more than Aylin did him but she wasn't complaining.

Aylin just enjoyed his attention and his kisses. He took her out on dates and always bought her home before the moon came up and bought her a gift the next day. She was very glad to have him with her and Bolin seemed to enjoy her company as well.

He always held her hand and gave her kisses on the cheek or mouth. The mouth kisses seemed to be lingering longer than before and she was never complaining. She just drank it in like the air. She didn't want him to stop. To ever stop and Bolin said he would never stop for as long as she wanted.

She was walking down the street, just enjoying the night sky and the cool air. Nyla was at home and she wanted to be alone for a bit. She still worried about the full moon but it didn't bother her. The full moon had been coming up but her body didn't tense anymore. Princess Yue seemed to be biding her time and Aylin wondered what she was waiting for.

She would be careful like always but she didn't mind it a bit, though. She enjoyed not worrying about the next full moon or anything.

She was walking when she felt a pair of eyes on her and before she could turn around to see her, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Aylin!"

She looked up and saw Bolin and everyone else leaning on a car and she felt her heart swell at the sight of Bolin, who was eating some kind of pastry.

She smiled happily and Bolin wasted no time in rushing to her before enveloping her in a big hug that squashed her to him. She didn't mind one bit. She held him and breathed him in, his earthly scent diving deep into her soul and she rubbed her face against his chest before he pulled back.

She was about to open her mouth to ask what he was doing here but his lips fell on hers, silencing her and she forgot what she wanted to say. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and upper back, forcing her to him as her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder, pulling him closer to him, the heat of his lips burning through her body like wild fire.

She sighed against his mouth as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly, his lips moving overs her and parting them. They pulled away for air reluctantly as her heart raced and she tried to calm her breathing. Bolin seemed ecstatic.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her fingers curling at the back of his neck. She didn't really care what he was doing. He was here and that was all that mattered.

"Didn't you hear? We're the new Team Avatar!" Bolin said, letting go of her body and she yearned for his touch. She shook her head, chuckling as he began to explain the events of the past day and she paid attention to every detail, drinking him up like water. She loved this man.

Knew it in the depths of her soul.

Knew it in the oceans of her heart.

He didn't need to love her. He_ couldn't_ love her. It would've been nice but she didn't care. Unrequited love was better than no love.

And she loved him. She had fallen for Bolin.

She smiled at the thought as Bolin came to an end to his story.

"Do you want to join us?" Bolin asked as they headed back to the gang. Everyone called greetings to her and she replied back.

"I don't know..." She murmured, grabbing her elbow nervously.

"We could use another waterbender in the team. Two are better than one." Korra said as she punched Aylin in her arm.

"Yeah, we could use another waterbender. Bolin says you're pretty good." Mako said as Aylin blanched. She turned to Bolin who just placed an arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his body before he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. They don't know."

She relaxed and smiled up at him, placing her head on his chest.

"I guess. If you guys need another waterbender."

"Yes!" Korra said. "Three girls against two!"

Mako rolled his eyes but Asami just smiled. It seemed they were getting along better now and so was Asami.

_"All available units."_ Everyone turned to pay attention to the police scanner. Aylin felt Bolin's arm press tighter against her waist, almost protectively._ "Please respond to 56th block of Dragon's Flats Burough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Considered armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."_

Everyone reacted quickly. Bolin had quickly kissed Aylin before jumping on the front seat saying, "I call front!"

"After you."

"What a gentleman. Thanks." Korra had said after Mako helped her up into the car before jumping in himself. Aylin jumped in after them, Mako in the middle. She turned to see Asami and was surprised to see the jealousy in her eyes as she watched them from the rear view mirror.

Asami drove quickly as they reached a nearly dark and powerless street.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked as Asami parked the car. They saw trucks and police officers with a rally of people in front of them who was shouting and protesting angrily.

They walked towards the commotion, all of them confused.

"Wait a minute. These people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami pointed out. Aylin had instinctively reached for Bolin's hand who held her tightly and let his fingers slip in between hers. She immediately relaxed.

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra had said almost angrily.

They turned when they heard the screeching of a megaphone. "All non benders! Return to your homes immediately!"

"Yeah. As soon as you turn our power back on!" One of the men yelled and everyone yelled for the same thing.

"Disperse! Or you all will be arrested!"

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A woman yelled who held a baby in her arms.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!"

They had reached the people and police as the non benders rushed towards them.

"Please! Help us. You're our Avatar, too." The woman begged as she looked at Korra. Aylin watched as Korra walked up determinedly towards the people and pushed aside the metal bending officers.

"Please stay calm! I'm going to put a stop to this!" Korra said before turning back to look for the person who was in charge. They all followed Korra as she turned and headed straight for a tent which was where Tarrlock was.

"Tarrlock!" Korra yelled and Aylin let go of Bolin's hand. Something told her she would have her hands ready. "You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

Aylin felt anger run through her and knew everyone else was feeling the same. It was thick in the air. This wasn't fair at all. This was being unjust to the people of Republic City. Non benders should be treated equally like benders.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an equalist rally. There's nothing innocent about them."

"That isn't fair and you know it. You can't possibly believe that every single person, including the children, are equalists." Aylin said, stepping closer to Tarrlock, hating the way he looked so smug and superior.

"They're not equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said, stepping up next to Aylin who was next to Korra.

"_They_ are the enemy!" Tarrlock gestured almost angrily. "Round up all these equalists!"

Before they could react, the metalbending officers had closed in on the non benders and forced them in a circle, locking them in before they were hovering in the air from the ground.

They rushed to see the commotion and Korra reacted immediately. "Stop!"

Korra had earthbend the hovering rocks that held the non benders prisoners on the ground, allowing them to escape.

Aylin heard Asami grunt. She turned and was stunned to see Tarrlock holding Asami by his water on her wrist. "Hey, let me go! Uh!"

"You're under arrest!"

"What?" Aylin asked alongside Mako.

"You can't do that." Mako said as Tarrlock yanked Asami closer, letting the officers arrest her.

"Actually, _I_ can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father's a known equalist conspirator." Tarrlock said smugly, causing the anger in Aylin to spark higher.

"Let her go." Mako threatened angrily.

"Arrest him and his brother." Tarrlock ordered and the officers threw out the metal to arrest Bolin and Mako.

As soon as the metal touched Bolin's body and he grunted, Aylin saw red in her vision. The red was one of rage and possessive need to protect Bolin. _No one_ was allowed to touch Bolin. He had done nothing wrong. Nothing and Aylin didn't like this.

She hated this. Bolin did _not_ deserve to be arrested. Especially by Tarrlock. She reacted angrily. She yanked the water out of thin air and jumped ahead of Bolin and Mako and sliced the metal clean through as it fell away from their bodies.

She was breathing hard and fast from anger and she enjoyed the look of surprise on Tarrlock's face.

"Aylin," Bolin breathed and her anger dissipated. He was safe. He was okay.

"Arrest the girl." And before she could react, the cold metal wrapped around her arms, making her immobile and causing her gasp

"Aylin! _Let her go!_" She heard Bolin yell angrily as she was yanked to the officers before they slapped the cuffs on her wrists, causing her to wince with the tightness and the cold.

She was turned around in time to see Bolin and Mako get arrested, again. The anger thrummed in her body as she saw Bolin struggle against the metal. She was struggling, yelling at Tarrlock to let Bolin go but he ignored her. She was pushed roughly inside a truck and was sat forcefully down next to Asami.

"Tarrlock!" Korra yelled and Aylin saw her manipulating big chunks of earth menacingly towards Tarrlock.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it." Mako yelled to her. Aylin saw the indecision in her eyes before she reluctantly allowed the rocks to fall back to the ground.

"We'll be alright." Bolin had yelled back as he too was forced in.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin, he can get you out!"

Bolin found Aylin's gaze and he visibly relaxed. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, her heart pounding with worry.

"I'm okay." He said and he smiled, instantly calming her. "Sorry I got you arrested."

She shook her head, wanting to hold him. "It's okay. We can count it as a date."

"Get the girl out and put her separate from the others .There's no telling what she can do." She heard Tarrlock said and suddenly she was being yanked out of the truck violently.

"Hey! You're _hurting_ her!" Bolin yelled as he struggled to get up but the officer pushed him down.

"Ow!" Aylin yelled as the officer yanked her down, causing her to twist her ankle.

"Stop it! _You're hurting her!_" Bolin yelled as Aylin saw the anger in his eyes before the doors were slammed, cutting off her view of Bolin. She was taken to another truck and pushed in as her cheek scraped the wall, causing her to gasp in pain.

The door slammed behind her and the truck moved. She was alone and hurt and angry.

She sat down heavily, her legs no longer supporting her. She hoped Bolin would be okay like everyone else and that Korra could get them out.

She really hoped.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	22. Bolin 22

He was worried about Aylin. He couldn't get the image of her struggling against the officer as he dragged her roughly from the truck and on the ground. He hated feeling so helpless and wanted to yank the guy off of her and break the cuffs on her wrists.

He hated seeing her wince in pain and he felt a stabbing in his heart when she had cried out in pain. He hasn't felt so useless as he did then.

And it felt like his heart had been ripped out when they shut the doors on them, blocking his view of her and he was going crazy with worry. Were they hurting her? Was she okay? Was she being interrogated?

He didn't know and he hated not knowing. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to kiss her until she was breathless and just touch her.

He wanted to comfort her and make sure she was safe and sound because he loved her. Yes, he had fallen in love with her and didn't want her out of his life. It was obvious she was rather reluctant on showing her feelings towards him but he didn't care. He was patient and understood her reasons.

He would wait until she fell in love with him and if she didn't well...

It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but it would hurt. He would still be in her life because he couldn't imagine his life without her now. He loved her and wanted her to be happy and safe.

He and Mako were in prison for a day now and Bolin had stopped pacing, his mind constantly going to Aylin. He couldn't concentrate on anything until he knew for a fact that she was safe.

They waited. For something.

Anything.

They waited for a long time until Bolin felt the pressing urge to pee. He called out to see if he could use the bathroom but no one had answered him. Well, if he was going to pee in here, it would not be his fault. He headed to a corner and demanded that Mako turn around.

He unzipped his pants and waited to pee but felt shy and awkward peeing in the room with Mako a few steps away.

"Are you done yet?" Mako asked, annoyed.

"Cover your ears, I can't go with you listening." Bolin demanded as he heard Mako sigh irritably.

They heard a metal bang and Mako said, "Asami!"

Bolin had turned around just in time see Asami run up to Mako and kiss him and felt his face flush as he let go.

"Ah! A little privacy please!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's so good to see you."

"Hate to break up your lovers reunion but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her." Chief Bei Fong said as Mako stepped back in shock and disbelief.

Everyone was stunned into disbelief.

"No, _no_ she_ can't_ be gone."

"Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue."

Bolin quickly pulled up his pants in a hurry and rushed out to the door when Bei Fong pulled up his zipper, causing him to blush and grab his pelvis.

"Your fly was down."

"Thanks for catching that."

Everyone hurried until Bolin noticed that Aylin was not with them.

"Wait!" He yelled, heart pounding with worry.

"We can't wait. Korra's missing." Mako yelled angrily and desperately.

"Aylin. Where is she?"

Everyone stopped walking. "They placed her with me for a minute but took her out because she was a waterbender and they thought she could break down the wall. I haven't seen her since."

Bolin stomach dropped with dread at Asami's word. "We have to find her."

Chief Bei Fong nodded. "She's a waterbender so they'll put her in a decompressed room where she can't bend water from the air. That would be underground."

Bei Fong raised her foot and slammed it down, using her seismic sense to search for Aylin. Bolin waited almost impatiently. He wanted to know that Aylin was okay and unharmed.

What felt like hours but rather minutes, Bei Fong straightened up. "She's underground, her hands and feet bound but she's unharmed."

Bolin felt immense relief swamp his body as he nearly sagged. "Come on, let's go."

Bei Fong led the way as Bolin heart pounded with anticipation and worry. Why was she bound? Was she okay? Was she hurt? He had to know and the only way for his heart to calm down was seeing her in person.

They hurried and went down series of stairs and hallways until they reached a huge metal door and Bei Fong quickly opened it. They went and saw doors on either side of them but Bei Fong went straight towards the last one on the right.

"Here." Bei Fong immediately opened the door and Bolin nearly pushed her aside to get in.

Aylin had her eyes wide open in disbelief, her hands bound behind her and her feet bound to the bed. Bolin fetlt anger rush through at the way they were holding her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he cupped her face gently, afraid to hurt her.

"I'm fine." She murmured softly. Her metal cuffs fell from her wrists and feet. As soon as they fell off, Aylin stood up and crashed into him, her lips slamming into his passionately. He held her tightly in the same way Mako had held Asami.

They kissed passionately, his body heating and exploding with electricity as he held her to him. They pulled away breathless.

"We have to go find Korra." Mako said and everyone quickly headed after him.

"Korra?" Aylin asked as Bolin wrapped his hand around hers and they followed the others.

Bolin quickly told her the rundown of what had gone down and her face turned into one of shock and confusion.

"We have to find her." Aylin said worriedly.

"We will." Bolin said, kissing her quickly again.

* * *

They had reached Tenzin's office and he looked at them in disbelief and confusion. Bolin had not once let go of her hand once since they escaped prison.

"Call me the minute you hear anything"

"Lin? What _are-what are-what are you-_ You should be in the hospital!"

"And you four. You should be in prison."

"I figured you could use our help in finding Korra." Bei Fong said as Bolin scratched his chin abashedly.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked worriedly.

"I've been on the phone all morning but nothing yet." Tenzin said sighing and looking tired.

"We need Naga. She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well." Tenzin said regretfully.

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked, wondering exactly what they're going to do.

"My guess is the equalists are hiding underground in a maze of tunnels beneath the city." Bei Fong said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. It figures." Asami said as Aylin sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. When those chi blockers had me in their truck. It sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

"When?" Aylin asked as Bolin winced. He had forgotten to tell her that.

"It was nothing." Bolin murmured as Aylin eyes narrowed almost angrily.

"I know where to start looking. Come on!" Mako exclaimed and Bolin had never before felt such relief at the moment. Aylin didn't question him but he knew she wasn't going to let it go.

They all climbed on Oogi and Tenzin led them to a seemingly empty street. Bolin helped Aylin get off.

"The truck with Bolin took down this alley." Mako pointed, determination set all over him. They all ran down where several streets led to many other streets.

"Which way?" Aylin and Asami asked at the same time.

"Hmm, this way kinda smells familiar." Bolin murmured. Bei Fong used her seismic sense and immeditely pointed to their right.

"There's a tunnel nearby." She led the way and they slid down the embankment and ran to a closed tunnel.

"There!" Mako exclaimed, hope tinging his voice.

"Motorcycle tracks." Bei Fong said as she kneeled before standing up.

"Korra has to be in there. Somewhere." Mako said as Bei Fong raised the gate. Mako created a fire ball in his hand to light the way as they headed in. Bolin felt Aylin's hand grab his almost desperately and he squeezed it reassuringly.

He knew she wasn't particularly fond of the dark, especially since the whole full moon fiasco. But he held her so she could feel safe and loved. She smiled up at him timidly and his heart swelled with emotion. Her smile did so many things to his insides and he never wanted her to stop. He wanted that smile to be on her face because of him.

As they walked, they reached the four tunnels that could lead anywhere. "Let's try this way."

"And what if Korra's not down there?"

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!" Mako snapped at Asami which Bolin notice and winced slightly.

They started walking, Aylin moving ahead of Bolin leaving Asami with him. "Hey, is Mako alright? He seems really worried about Korra."

"Yeah, we all are." He said to her.

"I know but he's your brother. Do you think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Bolin reeled back, suddenly feeling very awkward and nervous.

"Aha! _What?_ No, _that's_...just gossip. Where did you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now. He!" He knew he was lying and he put his hands behind his back to still the nervousness. How was he supposed to tell her that Mako and Korra kissed and he had caught them which left him confused when Mako ran up to tell him that it meant nothing? He couldn't just blurt it out, could he?

"What do you know, Bolin?" Asami asked seriously and he was cracking, her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop and he knew he was going to tell her. Maybe he could downplay it. "Come on, spill it."

He yanked at his shirt before saying, "Nothing. I mean, there was this one time during the tournament when Korra and Mako kissed but..."

"They_ kissed?_" Asami said, shock written all over her face and Bolin knew he had to salvage this fast. Make it seem like it was nothing because it was nothing, right?

"Believe me, they were upset. But they're over it. I don't think it meant anything." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"I doubt that." She said and Bolin knew she wasn't going to let this go.

Good thing he wasn't Mako at the moment.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	23. Aylin 23

She was feeling so many emotions. First the arrest, now Korra's kidnapping thanks to Amon, and now breaking in to find her. She was worried, anxious and angry all at once. The anger towards Amon. How could he kidnap the avatar?

They needed her. The world needed her. Mako needed her, not that he would ever admit out loud. She was worried about Korra but knew that Korra was not one to stay in prison without trying to find a way out. She had to believe that.

She heard a motorcycle coming towards them and Chief Bei Fong yelled, "Hide!" causing everyone to run to the side of tunnel, which blocked them from view. Bolin had grabbed her wrist and she turned to see him, looking at him with worry and confusion.

He mouthed, Are you okay? and she nodded in reassurance. They saw the wall open, letting in two chi blockers in before closing again and the Chief walked towards the wall with the rest of them following her. She placed her hand on the wall, searching for something until they heard something click, causing the wall to slam open.

They ran in to see a garage full of trucks and motorcycles and two tunnels which seemed to carry tram.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." Aylin could practically feel the hope sparking between the group as they heard the words.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra."

"We need to find a way to get down there." Chief signaled them to follow her and they ran towards the tram, jumping in which immediately jerked it to move.

"Jump," Chief ordered and they all did. Bolin had caught as she jumped right next to him like a cat and they shared a small smile before turning to face the entrance.

"It's empty."

"Yeah, I can see that." Chief immediately let her cables loose, grabbing the chi blockers before yanking them back and tying them up and carrying them to entrance right next to the stairs.

"You three keep an eye on them." Chief ordered Bolin, Asami and Aylin before using her seismic sense to find Korra.

After a few seconds, she straightened up. "My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Aylin could hear the agitation and worried in his voice. If it wasn't obvious then, it was obvious now that Mako liked Korra. More than a friend.

"I don't see her yet." Chief said before Mako and Tenzin followed her up the stairs. Aylin sighed worriedly, standing next to Bolin but slightly away from the chi blockers. They didn't talk but they kept a look out for other chi blockers. She noticed that Bolin had an eye on her and the other on the chi blockers. Normally, she would have gotten a bit angry that he was paying too much attention on her but this was a serious matter and she knew that he was worried about Korra and the whole situation. She didn't blame him.

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring and Asami was the first to react as she pressed a button for a tram and climbed on. Bolin helped Aylin before looking at the stairs to see if the rest were coming. After a few seconds, Mako, Tenzin, Chief, and her officers were rushing towards them.

"Let's go people!" He yelled before climbing on right next to her with everyone else inside. Asami had started the tram and they were rushing inside the tunnel as the alarm continued to blare out loudly. A pair of lights touched the tram and they turned to see another tram filled with chi blockers coming right at them. Bolin touched Mako's shoulder before he used his earthbending to break the walls of the tunnel between them and the other tram. The rocks fell down and they heard a crash and Aylin couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her as Bolin yelled, "Try to chi block that, fools!"

"We got more company! Hold on!" Chief yelled and Aylin felt the tram jerk up, causing her trip over her feet and feel her back slam against the railing, feeling gravity pulling her down.

"Aylin!" She heard Bolin yell hysterically before she felt his strong hands grab her waist and yank her back into his solid warmth. He held her tightly as the tram jerked and fell onto the top of the tunnel, causing everyone to moan and groan as Chief created an opening in the top.

"Are you okay?" Bolin had asked her, running his hands over her body, checking for injuries. Other than a smarting pain in her back, she felt fine.

She nodded and let herself relax into his hold as he let out a sigh of relief. "When I saw you tipping over, I was scared. So scared. I thought I was going to lose you." She said nothing as she rubbed her face against his chest as his lips touched the top of her head, causing her heart to squeeze with warmth and love.

"Come on," Chief said as everyone got out of the tram and she helped them out of the hole.

After Chief sent her officers to the hospital to have them checked out, they all agreed to go to city hall to confront Tarrlock.

Aylin was surprised and confused that it was Tarrlock who had kidnapped Korra. She wasn't shocked like everyone else. She couldn't understand why she wasn't shocked but she just wasn't. Did she know something unconsciously that Tarrlock was not what as he seemed? She didn't know but she knew that one way or another, she wasn't going to back down.

Tenzin had called the rest of the councilman to a meeting to tell them of their newfound evidence. Bolin had wanted her to go home and she said she wasn't going to stop until Korra was found. He was reluctant but he agreed to let her come with them to city hall.

Stepping in, Tenzin saw the the councilman and quickly made his way to them. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Chief."

"Lin."

They heard footsteps and turned around at the sound of Tarrlock's voice. "Have you news of avatar Korra?"

"We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlock." Tenzin accused him and Aylin felt her anger spike as he pretended to be shocked at the accusation. If he hurt Korra...

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained, equalists attacked us and took her."

"But there were no chi blockers _here_. You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

Aylin could see that Tarrlock was starting to get defensive based on the way he was failing his hands about as if he could stop them from getting close.

"That is a ridiculous accusation." Tarrlock said angrily.

"It's true!" They all turned to the sound of a voice high up and saw the person hiding behind the column. "He took her. I was here when avatar Korra arrived last night but councilman Tarrlock ordered me to leave. I was my way out when I saw Tarrlock bring her down to the garage and took her away in his car."

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voice liar!" Tarrlock was unraveling. Anyone could see that.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?"

"I was terrified to tell because...because Tarrlock is a bloodbender. He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

Everyone gave shocked gasps and Aylin felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Partly because of what he did but mostly of what he could _do_. He could bloodbend. Just like her. And it sickened her. She saw how everyone had gotten into a defensive mode against Tarrlock. And the way Tarrlock had seemed to crack even further.

"Don't make this worse for yourself." Tenzin said, his mind made up. "Tell us where you have Korra."

Aylin didn't know what was going to happen but she saw that Tarrlock had made up his mind. He was not going to tell. He rushed at them and Bolin had put himself in front of her just as Tenzin and Bei Fong had released their forms of attack but suddenly their bodies contorted. Aylin and everyone else had gasped as she felt something in her blood controlling her body painfully. She grunted and tried to regain control but it was useless. It was hurting her.

Her heart began to race, her blood began to boil with violation and anger. She didn't know what to think or do because the pain was too much. She could only gasp and grunt with pain as Tarrlock bloodbent them and she knew in that moment, exactly how Bolin felt when she, _no,_ Princess Yue, had bloodbent him. She knew she would never, ever deserve Bolin. He had forgiven her even though he didn't understand at the time what had happened.

How could she have let the moon spirit bloodbent him? How could she when it felt like someone was inside her body, telling her what to do, going to places that no one should be able to go? How could she when it hurt like a gushing waterfall pushing against her as she clung to a rock in the middle but was slipping? It hurt to be controlled by her blood, and hurt more when she tried to resist.

She felt violated and sick and her eyes began to blur as her head seemed to be pounding against her skull, causing her to grit her teeth. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Everything sounded muffled and weird. As if she were in a tunnel. She felt someone from the inside of her body force her down to her legs as she tried desperately to resist, to help Bolin in some way.

Perhap she could...

No, she wouldn't be able to without a full moon and even then she wasn't sure if she could what Tarrlock was doing to them. Her heart seemed frantic now, and she felt a pressure inside her body that felt like she was bloated. She wanted it to stop, to please stop because it hurt and throbbed too much. It hurt. She wanted so desperately to resist but felt her vision going dark. Her muscles felt taut as she felt them being squeezed causing her to grunt with excruciating pain.

She felt vibrations in the ground and saw bodies falling to side. She wanted to search for Bolin but was in too much pain to do so. This was too much for her. She felt like she was dying inside and needed to breathe. Something was being cut off inside her and it hurt so much.

She fell to her side, unable to hold her body up because something snapped inside her body causing her eyes to roll in her head, her heart to slow itself down too fast. Darkness was closing in as she saw Bolin's body next to her. She wanted to reach out to him but her body was shutting down, courtesy of Tarrlock.

She wanted to say his name one last time but she was not in control anymore. With one last thought of Bolin, her vision fell dark and she was gone.

* * *

_"Aylin..."_

Voices. Voices that were once muffled becoming clearer as her head began to pound softly and her body began to warm. She wanted to go to sleep. She was so tired.

_"Aylin..."_

That voice. That voice that awoken feelings inside her body, warming her in a way that she was scared yet exhilarated by.

"Mako, she's not waking up."

"Give her a minute, Bolin."

_Bolin._ Yes, she knew that name. Knew that voice. Knew that smell. Knew _him_. Yes, she wanted to be with him. He was worried for her.

"Aylin..." She moaned softly as her body instinctively curled outward, as if awakening from a deep sleep. She heard a sigh of relief as she felt a strong hand touch her arm. She groaned because her body felt sore and her head pounded.

She opened her eyes and saw two Bolin's through murky waters as they bounced off of each other before finally merging. She blinked again and her vision began to clear now and she saw his face frowning with worry.

"Bolin..." He smiled then and helped her to sit up, his arm around her back, the other over her stomach and grabbing her arm. She felt warmth radiate from his hands and inside her body and she grimaced as she sat up, holding her head as the pounding increased before sliding down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said automatically as she leaned into him, rubbing the side of her face against his chest. "Are you?"

"Aw, you know me." He murmured tenderly against her hair before helping her to stand up. She could ignore the protests of her body as long as Bolin was with her and he was okay. He let an arm wrap around her waist rather protectively and let her body lean into his so she wouldn't fall.

"Tarrlock is long gone. I'll alert the force."

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlock's trial."

"It could lead us to Korra. Let's go!" Tenzin said. It felt like a switch going on because everyone seemed to forget about the pain and focused on Korra, trying to find her and bring her home safe before Tarrlock hurt her. Who knows what could've happened to her while under Tarrlock's capture.

* * *

They spent hours looking for Korra. Everyone was on Oogi, Tenzin's pet, and Bolin and Aylin had searched for Korra on her pet, Nyla.

She was exhausted and she and Bolin had switched places over time to give their arms a break. She was riding Nyla now, her eyes drooping with exhaustion and Bolin had his arms wrapped around her waist loosely. She didn't know what to look for but knew she would know it when she saw it.

"Hey, what is that?" Bolin asked, looking over her shoulder as he pointed to the right. She followed his gaze and saw a big white furry thing walking. She frowned and leaned forward and urged Nyla to follow it.

She sensed something wasn't right but as they got closer, both her and Bolin had gasped. "It's Korra," He breathed in shock and worry. Aylin didn't need any hurrying. She kicked Nyla into gear and they got closer, nearly side by side and Aylin gasped as she saw an exhausted and beat up Korra sprawled on top of Naga.

"Korra." Aylin said, tears filling her eyes with worry. She was hurt for who knows how long. She yanked the reins so that Nyla could stop in front of Naga.

"We have to tell the others." Bolin said and before anyone could say anything, Naga and Nyla let out a piercing howl of mourning.

A big gush of wind flew at them, signaling Oogi's arrival and they jumped off in order to help Korra. "Korra!" Tenzin yelled and Korra blearily opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlock? How did you get away?"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Bolin asked but Mako had roughly pushed Tenzin and Chief aside as he reached to them, while sternly saying, "Give her some space!"

He reached up and gently cradled Korra in his arms as he carried her past them and towards Oogi. Aylin was the only one who noticed the sad and heartbroken gaze in Asami's eyes and she knew then that Mako and Asami's relationship would never work again.

Because Mako was in love with Korra.

And Asami had figured it out just now.

And it was hurting her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	24. Aylin 24

Aylin was at Air Temple Island, relieved that Korra was getting so much better and being like herself again. She still could remember the somber feeling in the air as everyone waited for Korra to get better as the Air Acolytes tended to her.

Mako was the worst of them all. He was constantly pacing and asking questions about Korra. Was she safe? Was she feeling better? Was she okay? Was she in pain? Could he see her?

Tenzin had rather patiently told him that she was being tended and would have his answers soon when the air acolytes were done. Mako seemed almost hysterical and Aylin knew he was trying to hold it in for his sake. When they were told that Korra would be okay, that she had a few scrapes and bruises that would fade in a day, Mako had nearly plowed them down in his rush to get to Korra's room.

It seemed as if he was on fire and was trying to get away from it but Aylin knew he wasn't. He was running to the fire that called to him. One that he could not ignore nor obliterate no matter how hard he tried. Aylin felt relieved that she was okay and noticed that tension in the air, while not completely gone, was lifted.

When Mako had gone, Asami seemed to wait a few moments before following him and Aylin wished she could say something, anything to help Asami but knew she couldn't. She had never been in a love triangle and would never how to react.

What if Bolin was the one who was in love with another girl but was with her? Could she live with that? Could she live with the idea that when he was with her, he was thinking about the other one? She didn't know and didn't want Asami to suffer but knew it was too late for that.

Korra was eating as if she hadn't eaten in months while everyone stared at her, worried yet relieved. "Mmmm, mmmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

Mako was sitting near Korra, watching her every move, making sure she wasn't overexerting herself based on how he looked at her.

"We're so thankful you're home safe." Pema said as she stood up. Aylin automatically stood up alongside Asami to help her since she was pregnant.

"Let us help you." Asami said as they each carried off empty plates and cups to the kitchen. "Korra, I realize you've been through a lot but I need to know everything that happened."

"Well, first off..."

They didn't hear the rest of the conversation as they went inside the kitchen. Pema had filled up the sink with water and soap and Asami and Pema had rolled their sleeves to wash them. Aylin didn't need to push up her sleeves because she always wore short sleeved shirts and leggings under mid- thigh skirt and her ankle shoes.

"Ah!" Pema yelled painfully as she grabbed her pregnant stomach. Asami and Aylin reacted instinctively, dropping the dishes as they reached for her.

"Pema."

"Are you alright?" Asami asked worriedly. Aylin hoped nothing was wrong with the baby.

"The baby is just...kicking really hard is all. I'm fine." Her face was etched with determination and pain and Aylin briefly wondered if she really was okay.

"Should I go get Tenzin?" Aylin asked, holding Pema's arm carefully.

"No reason to worry him. It's nothing." Pema said offhandedly, touching her stomach before they returned to washing the dishes, albeit reluctantly.

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." Mako announced as he stepped in, carrying a teapot.

"You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." Pema and Aylin glanced at each other, stopping their work on the dishes as they heard the anger and resentment in Asami's voice. Asami was still ignoring him, drying the dishes almost angrily.

If Aylin thought about it, Asami was kinda right. He was a firebender. He could boil it himself but then again, he was worried about Korra and Aylin could only partially not blame him for worrying.

Pema touched her shoulder and Aylin knew the signal she was making. She wanted them to leave to leave Mako and Asami alone.

"We're going to step out in case you two wanna talk." Pema said as Aylin followed her as Asami and Mako looked at them. Aylin saw the face Pema made and wondered if Pema knew what was going on or knew that Mako was in trouble.

Aylin sat down next to Bolin and he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek warmly. "Welcome back."

She smiled and leaned into him. He smiled and continued to eat with his other hand as Tenzin and Chief got up and left. Bolin had given her a quick rundown of what had happened and she had widened her eyes and looked to Korra who just shrugged and got up just as Asami came storming in the living room and out.

"What's up with her?" Korra asked but Aylin just shrugged as they all got up.

"Well, we got to go." Bolin said as they all stood up, noticing the carefully the hidden defeated note of his brother.

"Where?" Aylin asked as they all headed out of the kitchen.

"We got to find out what's going on at Republic City and help." Bolin said as everyone rushed outside where the airbending kids and Chief were at.

"Okay, I'll come with." Aylin said, wrapping her arm around his bicep, her body humming with satisfaction.

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra exclaimed.

"Republic City is under attack." Chief said and everyone froze with horror and dread.

"We have to go!" Korra said and no one complained as they started to run to the boat. Bolin pulled her to a stop and Aylin frowned as he yelled, "Go on, I need a minute."

"What's going on?" Aylin asked.

"I want you to stay here with Pema."

She stopped, feeling offended and hurt. "'Why? I can help." She dropped her arms from his and stepped back, blinking back tears.

"No, I mean yes. I mean..." Bolin sighed and walked up to her, gripping her upper arms gently, stroking them with her thumb. "I know you can. I know that and that's one of the things I love about you."

Her breath caught at the L word. "And I'm _so_ proud of you. But I want to protect you and I think this is the best way for you to be safe while the rest of us go find us some bad guys."

"And you?" She said, her anger peeking through. "What about you? Do you think I _want_ you to go out and get arrested or worse? Republic City is under attack and the equalists are throwing bombs. What if you get exploded or something?"

"Aylin..."

"Don't you _Aylin_ me, Bolin." She said, stepping away from him and her heart squeezed at the hurt look in his face. "I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be with me. I don't want to lose you."

For anything. She covered her face, pushing back to stop the tears from falling. She didn't want to lose him at all. "I just can't lose you, Bolin. Not after..."

_I hurt you. After bloodbending you._

"Aylin." He murmured before she felt his hands grip her wrists and pull them away from her face, bending down so he could look at her face looking up at her. "Look at me."

She reluctantly looked at him and saw the warmth in his green eyes. He stood up slightly as she looked up at him. "I care about you. There's nothing that can make you lose me. I won't let it happen."

"But..."

"Shh," He murmured, placing his forehead against hers, his breath swirling against her face. "You won't lose me. You won't ever lose me. You can hurt me, punch me, yell at me, do anything to me but you will _never_ lose me."

Tears fell out the corners of her eyes and Bolin rubbed his nose against hers, his hands cupping her face. "Please stay. I'll come back to you. I want you to be safe. Can you do that? For _me_?"

She sighed, giving in. Why did he know the words to calm her down? Why was he the one who can get her to do things that she would have never done otherwise?

She nodded and he sighed softly before letting his lips fall against hers, his hands going down to her back before letting his arm slide over her back and waist to pull her closer to him, her arms gripping his shirt tightly as their lips moved against each other passionately. The heat erupting like a volcano between them and suddenly she wanted more, she wanted to be burned by it, by _him_.

Her body pressed against his tightly, feeling every taut muscle and skin against hers and her body yearned for more. Her arms snaked up to his shoulders and hair and pulled him closer to her and she felt her lips get swollen, her breath coming in fast pants. Bolin's grip on her body was tight and she wanted him to squeeze her more, mold her body to his like a puzzle. She wanted his hands on her body, his lips on hers, his body covering hers like a blanket.

Bolin pulled back reluctantly, still holding her to him and she nearly gasped at the fire in his eyes, setting her already heated blood into flames. He smiled, cheeks flushed and chest moving rapidly against her breasts.

She suddenly felt very vulnerable and shy and hid her face in his chest. His hand came up to smooth her hair and he placed her chin on the top of her head.

"You'll stay?" And the way his voice was so deep and husky made her body squeeze deliciously in anticipation.

"Yes," Her own voice shaky and breathless.

"Thank you," He said before she felt his arm wrap around her, giving a much needed hug and she let her arms squeeze his neck tightly, not wanting to let go.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard Korra call out to him so they could go to the ferry. She tightened her hold on him before placing a soft kiss on his neck which had him tighten his hold on her before letting her go. She stepped back and smiled up at him, trying not to let worry and fear seep inside her soul. "Be careful, okay?"

He smiled a goofy smile and she giggled.

"I'm always careful." He said before stealing a kiss from her plump lips that were still swollen and rushed off to the boat, where Mako, Korra and Asami were waiting. She waved until she could no longer see them, hoping that he would be safe from harm.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	25. Aylin 25

It felt like forever when the sky had darkened with an oncoming storm. She had helped Pema as much as she could but had gone outside, feeling a sense of dread in the air as she saw Chief staying guard. She was worried about Bolin and hoped he was okay.

"Is everything okay with Pema and the kids?" Chief asked almost harshly but Aylin didn't take it personally. It was the way she was, like her mother based on what Aylin read in history books.

"Yes. I just couldn't stay in there anymore." She murmured, rubbing her arm out of habit. Chief said nothing but just nodded. Aylin turned to the horizon to see smoke coming from the shore and her heart was racing with fear and worry for Bolin and everyone else.

She comforted herself by saying to herself that Bolin knew how to fight. He was a pro-bender for spirits sake! And she was so proud of him and so madly in love with him. She didn't want him to get hurt at all. By nothing and no one and especially not her. She would never hurt him again. She would kill herself before doing that.

Sighing, she looked up and saw a shape coming towards the island. Chief immediately stiffened as the object came closer and a cable snapped out and slammed into the ground of the steps. Her heart now raced with dread and fear. The equalists had come to the island.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." She announced as Aylin stared at the blimp overhead.

"Ah!" Aylin and Chief nearly jumped at Pema's scream before they turned around to see her gripping her stomach, her face contorted in pain.

Something was wrong.

"Pull it together Pema. Didn't I just say to remain calm?"

"Ugh,"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki said.

"The baby's coming," Pema grunted out through what was probably a contraction.

"Oh no," Jinora said, covering her mouth with worry as Aylin and Chief Bei Fong reeled with the news. Out of all the time the baby could come, it had to come now?

Right when a battle was coming with the equalists coming?

"Not now, baby!" Meelo said as two air acolytes women came and got Pema, leading her away.

"Go inside! _Now!_" Chief yelled to the kids, who quickly scurried away in the direction their mother had gone.

"You can fight?" Chief asked, not looking at Aylin as she stood ready.

"Yes, I know." Aylin said, taking on her own defensive stance. She was going to have to protect the airbending family. More now than ever since Pema was in labor.

They waited. And it felt like waiting for a bomb to go off. You knew it was coming but didn't know the when. It made Aylin anxious as they waited, her thoughts scattered, worrying over Bolin, hoping that Pema and the baby would be okay, wishing they could survive this. Because they had to. Because she had promised Bolin and was not going to hurt him by getting herself killed.

They heard footsteps running up the stairs and they came into view. 4 equalists and the one guy with the goggles and they were coming straight at them. Bei Fong threw a cable, grabbing two equalists and tossing them high up in the air over the roof.

Aylin summoned a lashing wave from the air and pushed it against the other equalists, temporarily immobilizing them on the ground. Bei Fong was busy beating the other equalists while avoiding getting hit as she used whips and surfed on ice she created to get the best momentum and not get hit. There were so many of them and ducking and avoiding while using her waterbending to beat the equalists, using whips, waves, icicles, everything she could think of but she was getting winded since there were so many of them going for her.

She heard Chief scream and halted her attack on one equalist who was frozen in a block of ice except for his head, and turned to see her on the ground and the lieutenant was getting read to strike at her.

Before she could react, she felt quicks jabs on her side, causing her side to flare up in pain and sting.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend." Aylin saw Jinora flying towards the lieutenant on her glider, landing in the middle of the circle of equalists, folding her glider and using air to knock the lieutenant clear out into the roof, knocking him out.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!"

"Get off our island!" Ikki yelled as she rode an air scooter ball, knocking out the equalists coming after Aylin.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Chief yelled sternly as she got up.

"_Taste my fury!_" Meelo yelled as his butt hit the face of one equalist before he decided to go all crazy, knocking every single equalist out with his airbending.

Or fartbending. Honestly, Aylin couldn't even tell which was which.

"Meelo! Be careful!" Chief and Aylin yelled at the same time but he was holding out well on his own for a five year old.

"Never mind."

Aylin, using one arm had created a ice barrier, locking the equalist to the ground and releasing it when Bei Fong tied them up with chains. One of the white lotus guards had come to help her and helped heal where she and been hit, causing her chi to be reopened after being blocked by the chi blocker.

The guard pulled away and she smiled gratefully as they went to stand next to Chief and the kids, watching the equalists sitting on the ground, arrested.

"Take these equalists and lock them in the temple's basement." Chief order to the lotus guards. "Nice work, kids."

They turned when they heard a growl coming up to them. "Dad!"

Aylin's heart raced with anticipation and nerves as she ran with the kids as Oogi landed. Her gaze immediately searched for Bolin's and when they found him, she nearly sagged with relief. He was safe and unharmed. He was okay.

She saw the worried look on Bolin's face until his gaze found hers and she saw him visibly relax as he jumped down. She didn't think as she ran towards him and he smiled and opened his arms just as she slammed into him, his arms locking around her waist as he twirled her around before setting her on her feet.

"We caught the bad guys."

Aylin smiled and kissed Bolin, almost desperately as she twined her arms around his shoulders. He was here and safe and unharmed. She pulled back and smiled. "You're okay."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Of course I am. This is Bolin we're talking about. I was actually worried about you. We saw the airship coming for you guys. Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. A little sore but fine. I'm just glad you're here." She said happily. She didn't care that she got hit. She just cared about him.

He kissed her again, tenderly this time as he cupped her face, pulling it closer to hers and her heart nearly burst with excitement as he did so. He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, rubbing their noses together, causing her to giggle. "That's good."

They pulled away and saw that everyone but Asami had gone in. The reality sunk in and suddenly it felt like this was not an important time to be very romantic with each other.

"It's only going to get worse." Asami said as Pabu crawled up Bolin's legs and settled on his shoulder. Aylin inwardly cringed as they stood watch, waiting to see the airships that were coming for them.

They heard the group coming out in running footsteps and Bolin clutched Aylin's hand tightly as they saw several airships coming towards the island. This was not going to get better.

"What do you wanna do, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

Tenzin sighed heavily. "I have to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children. I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you."

"But-"

"No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up." Korra said stubbornly.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United forces. They will be here soon and once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

"What you're saying is... we need to be patient." Aylin could hear the soft frustration in her voice and knew that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You're learning well. Now, we need to get the sky bisons to get the air acolytes of this island to help Pema with the children."

Everyone followed Tenzin as the white lotus guards came, bringing another sky bison and the two polar bear dogs. Tenzin and Bei Fong helped Pema and the other air acolytes up on the sky bison as the white lotus guards stood on guard.

Korra had hugged Tenzin and he hugged her quickly before pushing her back. "Stay safe, Korra."

"You, too"

"Tenzin, if we're leaving. We better do it now."

"Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin said as the sky bisons took to the sky as the airship began to follow them. Aylin wished feverishly that they stayed safe. But not all the airships followed them. The rest stayed behind on the island and a metal cable came out and stuck itself in the ground, causing the debris and cloud to come up and have them instinctively cover themselves.

Equalists began to slide down the cable and the white lotus guards ran in front of them to stop them.

"Go, we'll hold them off."

Korra immediately jumped on Naga with Mako and Asami as Aylin jumped on Nyla with Bolin right behind her.

"Let's go, girl!" Korra said as they took and Aylin pulled the reins on Nyla to follow Korra.

"Go, Nyla. Follow Korra." Nyla was off, running full speed ahead just at the heels of Naga.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin yelled as he held onto Aylin. Aylin looked up and saw the the guy coming straight for Korra. Naga was too low to jump high enough.

"Korra!" Aylin yelled and let go of the reins, using her hands to create an ice ramp just ahead of Naga and Naga immediately ran up the ramp and jumped, using her massive paw to slap the guy away from them and down into the trees.

"Nice one, Naga. Thanks, Aylin!"

Bolin quickly yanked Aylin down since she was using her legs to lift herself up, and she sat down grabbing the reins again as they followed Korra into Yue bay.

Naga jumped in the water and Aylin knew exactly what to do. "Hold your breath." She told Bolin just as Nyla jumped into the chilly water and Aylin quickly made a water bubble to cover Nyla and themselves like a suit. Aylin's hair floated up as Nyla swam after Naga, who had also created a water bubble.

They swam for a long time until they reached a concrete wall that held up the tunnel above. Naga began to swim up as Nyla followed. Aylin waited until Korra dropped the bubble just as Naga got out of the water and Aylin followed, looking up to see the shadowy image of Naga and the group. She dropped the bubble and Nyla climbed up, going into the sewer tunnel where everyone else were. Bolin and Aylin got off as Korra and Mako looked out to see the air temple island surrounded by airship.

Pabu jumped on Aylin's shoulders as Bolin laid a hand on Nyla's fur. Asami was leaning on a wall, arms crossed and leg propped against the wall.

The somber feeling in the air dropped as they saw the island, wondering if the lotus guards were okay or captured.

"Korra." Mako said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should get moving."

Mako led Korra away from the scene and into the tunnel, their feet slopping against the dirty water. Bolin looked to Aylin before leading Nyla after them and Aylin led Naga as Asami followed behind them, her arms still crossed.

Aylin felt like crying all of a sudden. She didn't know what was going to happen to them or Tenzin and his family or to Republic City.

But she knew there would be heavy losses. And it would affect them all.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	26. Aylin 26

They were safe for the time being. They were received by hiding members of the republic city and the guy who seemed a bit crazy led them to an underground facility where people were living in hiding.

Mako and Korra were gone doing some business while wearing stolen equalists clothing. Asami, Bolin and herself were sitting on wooden crates as Bolin played with Pabu with a piece of leaf before jumping up on Aylin's lap and moving to her shoulders.

They turned to see Mako and Korra coming back and they stood up to meet them.

"You two were gone a while." Asami said accusingly.

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako said, sounding angry himself.

"Whatever." Bolin, Korra and Aylin looked between the two, noticing the tension between Asami and Mako.

"Welcome back!" The guy said as he jumped between them. Hope you worked up an appetite cause dinner is served."

He led them to makeshift table of earth as they say, the guy passing them plates of some weird looking food.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out for the past few days."

"Honor to oblige. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called equalist policies. But we got benders and non-benders living together peacefully down here. But do you see us fighting. No, siree, we figured out to harmoniously coexist."

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin said as he ate the plate of soup. "Mmm, this is the best tasting street gruel I ever had. Seriously."

Aylin was getting ready to take a bite until the guy said, "I coiled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer."

Aylin stopped and dropped the spoon into her plate of food and saw Asami spit back in her food and turning green. Aylin placed the plate of food on her lap and used her waterbending to swirl the soup and lift it up in the air where no one could see before turning it into steam and letting it disappear. She wouldn't eat the dumpster soup even if she was dying of hunger. Nope, no siree.

She couldn't believe how Bolin could eat this stuff. No, wait she could believe because the boy ate everything.

* * *

After dinner was eaten, more like thrown to Pabu, everyone decided to head to bed since it was rapidly approaching nighttime.

Aylin left them since she wanted to be alone for a bit. She went to see Nyla, and brushed her fur as she purred. Aylin let her thoughts wander back to how they left the island, the white lotus sacrificing themselves in order for the avatar and her friends to run off and keep hope alive. She felt fear at the power Amon held over his disciples and how quickly he managed to take control of Republic City. He was ruthless and meticulous. Everything was planned and his followers were reveling in the fall of Republic City.

It wasn't fair. Aylin was away from home along with Korra and the rest of them, all of them having something to lose if Amon captured them. She knew that they had to keep Korra alive so that Republic City, and the rest of the world had a chance of survival and hope. Even if it meant their lives.

Aylin knew she would protect Korra at all costs. But not just her. Bolin, too. Especially Bolin. Just the thought of Bolin tied up and defenseless in Amon's clutches had her chest constricting in terror and hear. She would never let Amon touch Bolin. Not even a single hair.

Bolin was special to her and he deserved to have happiness and love in his life. Even if it meant being with someone other than herself. She sighed heavily at the thought. She didn't want to think about it but she knew that eventually they'd have to talk about it. There could be no future for them no matter how much she wanted it.

Bolin deserved someone who was like him. Happy and joyful. Someone who wouldn't hurt him or bloodbend him. Spirits, she hated herself for bloodbending him even if Bolin said it wasn't her fault. But she knew it was, if she had fought harder, if she had run away from him from the start, he would have never gotten hurt. He was sweet and kind and forgiving.

So opposite of what she was.

And she hated it.

Add in the war and it was a wonder that none of them had fallen apart. Amon was terrifying and she had only heard him on the radio and seen his masked face on posters. She always scurried away from the posters because they were so unnerving and it made her heart race slightly in fear and apprehension.

He was not a man to be trusted or played with.

"How you feeling, Nyla?" She murmured as she put away the brush and rubbed Nyla between the ears. Nyla just growled softly and leaned into her touch as Aylin massaged her. She loved this soft, coarse fur on Nyla and how it felt silky and smooth against her fingertips, reminding her of her mother when she had tucked her in at night.

She still missed her parents and the ache in her heart was still there when she thought about them but it didn't hurt as much anymore. Nyla pulled back and laid down her head on her crossed paws, falling asleep rather rapidly. Aylin smiled and stroked Nyla's back.

She felt a pair of warm arms surround her waist, sending her heart racing and her skin blistering from the inside out. She smiled and leaned back, placing her own arms on top of his, hands over his as her fingers dipped and curved inside his. He locked her fingers between his as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Missed you after dinner." Bolin said, holding her tightly as he breathed in her hair and Aylin hadn't known she was tense until Bolin had touched her and she was relaxing in his touch.

"Hmm..." She murmured, closing her eyes and feeling relaxed in his arms.

He moved his chin away and kissed the top of her head before turning her around so she was face to face with him. He kissed her nose before placing his forehead against hers. "What are you thinking about?"

She frowned as she reached up to place her arms lazily on his shoulders. "Nothing."

He shook his head, his hands moving up and down her back in a distracting manner. "I know you, Aylin. You get the cutest little frown when you're thinking."

She scoffed and blushed. How did he know? How well did he know her?

"You're doing it again."

"I was thinking about the whole Amon thing."

He frowned and held her tighter, her back bowing slightly as her breasts pushed against his chest. "It'll work out. You know why? Because we are the new team Avatar and we can kick butt."

She giggled and looked up at him, feeling her body burn and tingle as he gazed at her softly. Her hand reached up to touch the back of his head as the other curved around his shoulder. She saw his gaze flicker to her lips before looking into her eyes and she leaned into him, wanting to feel him.

He closed his eyes before letting his lips touch hers and she whimpered softly at the contact, which was so good and beautiful and delicious. His hands tightened around her waist before one of his hands moved to her upper back, pushing her closer to him as their bodies strived to be closer. Their lips parted and moved over the other, the sweet sound of parting lips filling the empty room.

She didn't want this stop. She wanted so many things. She wanted his hands on her, his lips everywhere, his breath in her ear as he told her sweet nothings that would make her melt.

"Bolin..." She murmured against his lips and she felt the reaction in his body, which in turn caused her body to react. His lips became feverish against her, taking and giving. So much more forceful than before.

She felt her back hit a wall and she gasped as Bolin pulled away, his green eyes glazed with warmth and desire. Her heart nearly gave out at the look in his eyes and he swooped in, his lips attacking hers desperately, his hands suddenly feverish against her body, not stopping for a moment, moving up and down, in and out, causing her to give out gasps and tighten her hold on him, which made Bolin even more desperate.

She was aching everywhere as she tried to catch up to his kisses, her own hands moving down his shoulders, to his chest and stomach before circling around his waist to hug him to her. She loved the feel of his hard body against her and knew that if they kept this up, things were going to quickly escalate into a place they both weren't ready for.

She pulled back and placed a restraining hand on his chest. They were both breathing hard and Aylin wanted to dump herself in icy cold water to get rid of the suffocating heat in her body. He looked at her and shook his head before stepping back, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry," He said, clearing his gruff voice. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. We should probably get to bed." She murmured, cupping one of his cheeks, smiling at him softly. He smiled gratefully at her before reaching out to hug her.

"Okay, but you're sleeping right next to me so I can protect you from the bad guys."

She chuckled before leaning up to kiss his swollen lips before stepping back.

"Okay." She said before he took her hand and led her away to where the others were.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	27. Aylin 27

The next morning, they all left the underground and headed to the tunnels to search for General Iroh since today was the day he was coming.

"Coast is clear," As they left the tunnel, they noticed the dreary foggy morning salute them as they climbed up the stairs.

Aylin felt an ominous feeling in the air that set her on edge. It was so empty and foggy. They kneeled as Bolin held the telescope out to Yue Bay to see the ships that should be coming in at any moment.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra said anxiously.

"They're here." Mako said as everyone quickly turned to see several ships breaking through the fog as they came closer to them.

"Whoops!"

"Wait a second, where are the equalists air ships?" Korra asked as Mako grabbed the microscope from Bolin as he rushed to the end, lifting the telescope to see into the foggy street across from them.

"I don't see any mechatanks either."

Suddenly, they looked out as they heard explosions hitting the ships and Korra immediately reacted by jumping into the water and helping them.

"Be careful!" Mako yelled as he clung to the rails tightly.

They heard a whirring sound from above and saw several airplanes heading straight to the ships.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Bolin asked almost in shock.

Aylin felt something was off as they watched the ships being destroyed. She tensed as she felt a presence behind her. She only had a second to turn before she a covered face rush to her.

She twirled around to step out of the way and gasped as she saw several chi blockers coming straight at them. Her gasp caught the attention of everyone as they turned and saw her duck and dodge the chi blocker attacks.

Mako and Bolin immediately reacted by using their bending to defeat the chi blocker while Asami was using her hand to hand combat to fight against the chi blockers.

One of the chi blockers that Aylin was fighting was forcing to step back as they swung their electrified ropes in each hand to throw at her. The chi blocker released it straight at her just as Aylin used the water in Yue Bay to create a water pinwheel and spinning it vertically around herself to deflect the ropes and have them fall at her feet before dropping the water pinwheel into water whip to back the chi blockers up.

Aylin was constantly switching her bending to create pinwheels, whips, ice shields and domes to create water jets to strike the chi blockers switching them constantly the more the chi blockers came. But she was intent on driving them back that the sound a pained grunt from Bolin had her break her concentration for several seconds to turn and see Bolin fall to the ground as the rope twirled around him and electrified him.

"_Bolin_!" She yelled alongside Mako just as he too fell on the ground with a rope electrifying him alongside Asami. She made a move to help but yelled as a rope twirled around her waist, ensnaring her arms to them, forcing the water she was manipulating earlier to fall at a puddle on her feet.

The force of the rope as it hit her forced her back and slip just as it electrified, causing her to fall over the rail.

_"AYLIN_!" She heard Bolin yell just as she hit the cold water. She gasped before clamping her mouth shut so that no water fell inside her lungs but her air was running out and she could not move her arms as she sank deeper in to the water, her hair floating past her as she grunted, trying to free herself from the binds but her lungs were shriveling up and she wanted air and the cold wasn't helping. The cold was stabbing her everywhere like knives and she was shivering and whimpering, trying desperately to get free.

The more she struggled, the faster her limited air supply was being used up. Black spots popped up in her vision as her heart began to pound painfully and her lungs were screaming for air and she had to bite her lip so her mouth wouldn't open up.

But she knew that she would open her mouth whether she wanted to or not because her brain was telling her body to get air before she died. She struggled now, starting to panic, sending out muffled grunts as she fought against the rope so she could get an ounce of precious air in her body by creating a bubble.

She was struggling so hard and panicking that she didn't the moon spirit hovering over her with a glow that caused her to think if she was hallucinating.

_"Let me help you."_

_No._ Aylin would not give up, not yet. She could do this. She just needed to get away but she was sinking now, her lungs shrinking, her throat working to her mouth to get her to open up and breathe as her heart pounded now, causing her to wince in pain.

_"Please."_

_Not a full moon,_ Aylin said in her mind as she twisted and turned but to no avail. She was already drowning and her mouth was already opening up without her control.

_"You'll die."_

She didn't want to die but she would not hurt innocent people while under the Moon Spirit's influence.

_"Please. Let me help you. Bolin is getting hurt as we speak."_

Aylin froze as she heard what the moon spirit said. Bolin. Bolin was getting hurt and she was here, sinking down to the bottom with seconds before she drank in a lungful of water as her body began to fight her for air.

She didn't know what to do. Bolin was hurt but she was stuck, useless in this water unless she let the moon spirit enter her with her permission and saved them.

But at what cost?

_Bolin. Bolin. Bolin_. Images of Bolin were exploding all over her mind as began to lose feeling in her body and bubbles escaped her nose and into the air above them. She needed to help him. She needed to save him and she could only do that if she accepted the intrusion of the moon spirit.

Would she hurt Bolin more as she was controlled by the moon spirit?

_"You have exactly 5 seconds before you drown. What is your choice?"_

_One._

Could she do this?

_Two_

Will it kill everyone around her if she chose this?

_Three_

_Should_ she do this?

_Four_

_Bolin_. She had to save Bolin. But at what cost?

_Five._

_Yes_, she thought just as her mouth opened and water came streaming into her mouth and nose.

* * *

Water. So much water.

Something. She needed to do something. Anything. Because someone _needed_ her. _Wanted_ her. But who?

Her thoughts were muddled and confused as her vision cleared. She was in the water. Explosions were muffled as she felt herself come alive. Something that couldn't happen because she was drowning in here.

She felt different. Not in control of herself. She blinked as something in front of her became muddled but clearer. An image of a green eyed boy who was being dragged as he fought and screamed and kicked as he yelled out towards the water, searching for something. He seemed frantic and angry and upset.

Aylin felt a crack in her armor, a light in the dark as she finally understood what was going on. She was drowning but the moon spirit had saved her and now was in control of her body but no. She wasn't. Not completely.

She was sharing the power and it was draining her but someone was hurting Bolin and she did not accept that. No one hurt her Bolin. Absolutely _no one_. She didn't care who it was or where it was happening but she was_not_ going to let Bolin get hurt.

For the first time ever, she surrendered and letting the moon spirit be in charge, letting her emotions of Bolin push her into action. Her eyes closed and sprang open as the moon spirit took control over Aylin's body. Her eyes began to glow.

The moon spirit let the water around their shared body freeze the rope and have their arms move to break it off of them. She felt the anger of Aylin turning into rage as their thoughts turned to Bolin. The moon spirit lifted Aylin's arms and began to turn their body into a circle as the water around them began to follow the movement and began to create a water sprout, lifting the moon spirit up and out of the water. Her eyes glowed white as her gaze fell upon the chi blockers and the trio.

The green eyed boy was looking at her, mouth gaping, eyes wide with worry and pain. The anger turned to rage as she saw the pain in the boy's eyes. She switched her gaze to the chi blockers who seemed frozen before they snapped out of it and headed towards her.

_Make them pay._

She let her fingers cover themselves in water from the air before turning the water into ice and shoot them at the chi blockers, cutting through their armor and drawing blood. They kept coming but that did not deter the moon spirit. While still in her watersprout, she created a water whip in each hand and threw the end at three chi blockers at a time in each whip before tossing them to Yue Bay.

A rope was coming to her face and she sliced it in the middle with water from the air before freezing two more chi blockers on the ground. Quickly she froze the ropes around Bolin, Mako, and Asami before curling her hand into a fist which caused the ice to break the rope which shattered into frozen pieces.

Three more chi blockers were left and the moon spirit bloodbent them.

And she_ relished_ it.

"You have done enough damage. Especially to the boy this girl loves." She tightened her hold and the chi blockers grunted and moaned in pain.

"Leave them alone and never come back or I _will_ kill you." She tightened her hold, her control touching just the edges of their organs and heart, showing them how serious she was and she could smell the fear seeping out of their bodies.

"Leave these people alone."

_Make them pay._

_"Aylin!"_

"Bolin, stop!" Mako yelled but Bolin ignored him as he walked straight up to Aylin, whose eyes were glowing white and her body was filled with rage.

"Snap out of it! This isn't you!" He yelled up to her, the water sprout supporting her as the air coming from them was ruffling his clothes and hair.

"Stay out of this!" She said, in a voice that was hers and not hers.

"Please, Aylin. You_ know_ that you wouldn't do this." Bolin said, trying to get her to come back.

"They hurt you. She did not want them to hurt you." She said and Bolin frowned.

"Aylin, snap out of it. You have to let them go. You'll kill them."

The moon spirit looked towards the chi blockers who were struggling and groaning in pain against her bloodbending hold.

"I don't care." She said and Bolin shook his head.

"Aylin, wake up. _Please_. This is enough. You'll hurt yourself. I can't see you like this, knowing you're not that girl I first laid eyes on."

The moon spirit felt Aylin begin to stir inside of their shared body and began to tremble with trying to gain control.

"Aylin, this is the moon spirit talking_ not_ you. I _know_ you. You're my girlfriend. I know you so well. I know about the scar on your right shoulder, I know about your childhood, I know about what happened to your parents, I know about that frown you get when you're thinking. You turn red when you're upset or angry. You like it when I blow in your ear, you hate being tickled around your waist. I know you. I know that you wouldn't want to do this."

"Bolin..." Aylin murmured inside her body but the words did not escape her lips since the moon spirit was trying to gain control but failing.

"Please Aylin. I don't want you to do this anymore. You'll live with this regret for the rest of your life if you continue. I don't want you to be hurting. I want you to be happy and well because I love you."

She froze inside her body and the air itself seemed to still with his declaration.

"You hear me, Aylin?! I love you. I fell in love with you. I want to be a part of your life forever. I want to wake up with you on my mind and fall asleep with my mind on you, with you right beside me. I want you to be a part of my family, Aylin and maybe one day, create one of our own. _I love you._" He was nearly yelling but everyone heard the passion in his voice.

"Please, I want you to stop this. For me, at least. You need to wake up and gain control of yourself. Please. I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents. Please._ I love you._"

Something inside Aylin broke and a dam was set began to fall as the water sprout began to lower her body down to the ground in front of him as the glow in her eyes began to return to normal. The moon spirit began to recede from her body as the chi blockers fell down and ran away.

Her feet touched the ground as the glow dissipated completely and the water returned to Yue Bay. Aylin smiled, feeling so exhausted and tired and sore that she only had time to register the hope and relief in Bolin's eyes before she sighed as she passed out and felt his arms grab her right before she hit the ground and fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	28. Aylin 28

She slowly opened her eyes as a strip of light hit her eyes, causing her to moan and curl her body inward. She felt so sore and achy and tired and her mind felt fuzzy.

She felt a strong, warm hand touch hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she sat up too fast before falling right back into the pillow cushions, her head pounding rather incessantly.

"Hey, you have to be careful." She felt herself relax as she heard Bolin's comforting voice as she turned her head.

"Bolin." She murmured, her voice thin and weary and she had to clear her throat several times before she made i i it clearer.

He smiled, a relieved one and her heart warmed at the sight. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. He grabbed one of her hand and cupped it between both of his. The tingle and warmth radiating from his hand entered through her hands, into her arms and towards every part of her body.

"How are you feeling?" He said, pulling her hand that was trapped in both of his towards his, right under his chin.

It was then that she noticed that she felt like a wreck and probably looked like a mess, her mind was still fuzzy and didn't know what exactly happened or how she got into this bed.

She frowned.

"I...don't...know. I feel confused. Everything's fuzzy. How did I get here?" She asked, looking at Bolin and was surprised to see the sad and worried look in his green eyes. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" She asked, feeling ice enter her veins with dread.

He tightened his hold and leaned in, pulling his chair closer. Her heart began to pound with fear and worry. "Look, you don't need to worry. I told them what happened and they're confused and a bit weirded out, but everything will work out. I promise."

He sounded fervent. She did't like the pleading in his eyes.

"What. Happened?" She said, tightening her hand in his. It was obvious he didn't want to tell her but she had to know.

"Aylin, before I tell you, you have to understand that I-"

"Please." She pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Tell me."

He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them, looking her straight in her eyes. "You bloodbent the chi blockers and let the moon spirit control you."

_"WHAT?!"_ She yanked her hand back and nearly fell of the bed in doing so.

"It's okay! It's okay!"

"It's _not_ okay! I bloodbent those people. Those people..." She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe it."

How could she have let this happen? _How?_ She promised herself she would never let herself do that or let the moon spirit control her body. She'd rather die.

"Aylin, it's fine. Everyone understands."

She whirled her head to his almost angrily.

"What do you mean, everyone?!" She demanded hotly, her anger starting to burn in her body. Bolin looked as frantic as she felt and he had his palms stretched out in placating manner.

"Well, Mako and Asami saw you and they told Korra..." He stopped finishing the sentence at the guilt and shame she was pouring through her eyes. He frowned and sat down on the bed next to her, "It's okay. I told them-"

"You _told_ them?!" She said, getting off the bed and standing away from him._"Why?!"_

She was feeling anger and shame and guilt and hate swirling like a vortex inside her body and she wanted this stop. How could she have let this happen? Why was she even here?

"I had to! They saw it with their eyes!" Bolin said desperately, almost as if he was trying to apologize for his behavior when it should've been her.

Her head started pounding as she tried to think through the murky waters in her brain. Searching for something. Anything.

"It's okay."

"It's _not!_" She said, anger exploding out of her body. "I could've hurt you. I could've hurt your brother or Asami or-"

"But you didn't." Bolin said, his voice thick with emotion yet determined.

"But-"

"Aylin," He said, something in his voice that made her stop and feel something warm growing in her heart, beating the chill in her body. He walked to her, grabbing her upper arms gently but firmly, a fire in his eyes that made her feel shy. "You stopped because I helped you. I helped you get out and become yourself."

Her eyes widened as he stepped closer to her, his chest bumping hers. "You stopped yourself and took control because I told you how I feel."

"How you feel?" She asked haltingly. She didn't know where this was going but something was clearing in her mind as he looked at her with an emotion in his eyes she only glimpsed before.

"I love you, Aylin. I'm_ in love_ with you." He said sheepishly, almost scared at what she was going to say. Her heart stopped then restarted with a new rhythm. Suddenly, her mind cleared and she was knocked back with the memories assaulting her mind.

Falling into Yue Bay, drowning and tied with a rope, Princess Yue showing up, Aylin's indecision about whether to let her in, bloodbending the chi blocker and defeating them easily because they had hurt Bolin and no one was to hurt him. The way Bolin looked up at her, not with fear but with confidence and trust, the way he tried to calm her down, the way he professed his love for her in front of everyone before she slipped away.

She gasped and were it not for the hold Bolin had on her, she would have collapsed. "You-you told me that before. When I was under the moon's influence. You told me you loved me."

He began massaging her arms up and down in a way that was both distracting and welcome. "You remember now?"

She nodded and she felt suddenly lighter. She felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders and everything seemed brighter and she felt alive. She didn't feel any fear. She felt happy and loved.

She wrapped her arms around him, her negative emotions retreating away like the tide as Bolin smiled at her, color seeping into his cheeks which made her blush in turn.

"I remember everything you said to me. And I have something to tell you, too." She said, suddenly feeling shy and awkward but filled with determination.

"I love you, too." She actually felt his whole body sag in relief as he smiled, joy seeping out of every pore in his body. She smiled, unable to resist.

"That is really good! Everyone understands so you don't have to worry about that anymore. They understand. I didn't tell them about you bloodbending me. That'll be our secret. Do you know what _this_ means? It means you're stuck with me forever. And I'm not letting you go, no matter what."

She laughed, a joyous laugh that made her feel so alive and good and all because Bolin had fallen in love with her.

"Good, because I want you to be there for me."

He smiled and leaned forward.

"Always," He said before kissing her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	29. Epilogue

_12 years later_

"Mommy, did that_ really_ happen?" The young girl with green eyes and dark hair says as she sits on her bed. Her mother smiles warmly at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, it did. And in the end, the girl went after the boy because he left to go defeat the meca-tanks and she saved him from being captured by one of them with her waterbending. Avatar Korra helped people of Republic City gain back their bending." Her mother said, letting the memories float through her mind.

"She's a waterbender. Like you! You're a waterbender."

Her mother laughed at her 5 year old daughter who was in her earth nation clothing used for sleeping. Her daughter looked exactly like her father with hints of her face angles in her daughter's. Her father spoiled her like crazy and was really protective of her.

"Yep. But the Avatar can bend all the elements."

Her daughter frowned before smiling again. "But I'm an earthbender! Like daddy!"

Her mother ruffled her daughter's hair, which she knew her daughter hated as her daughter smacked her hands away. She hugged her tightly before gently tucking her in. "Yep, just like daddy. And now daddy's little girl has to go to sleep."

"I'm not little! I'm a big girl!" Her daughter huffed out, arms crossed in that way that made her look exactly like her father which sent a pang of loneliness through her heart.

She missed her husband.

"Yeah, you're a big girl now. Soon, you won't be daddy's little girl anymore."

"Uh-huh! Daddy said I will _always_ be his princess no matter how old I am. He says I'm his only girl and that you can't be his girl anymore."

Her mother smiled at her daughter's apparent jealousy. Her daughter always tended to get her father's attention whenever he kissed her tenderly and was not paying attention to his daughter. Whenever her husband's attention began to sway to his wife, her daughter would automatically jump up and claim his attention, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, sending a triumphant look in her mother's way.

She didn't think much of it. Her daughter would grow out of this phase eventually and she was happy to share her husband with her daughter. She was, in fact, a part of him and carried his blood in her veins.

"Okay, you're absolutely right. But now, you have to go to bed." Her mother said, kissing her daughter's warm forehead before getting up.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She said, already out of the room and halfway closing the door.

"I miss daddy."

"I miss him, too. But he'll be here tomorrow. I promise you." She said, emotion clogging up her throat before she cleared her throat.

"Okay, I love you. Tell Daddy I love him."

"I will, sweetie. I love you." She murmured before closing the door gently and turning off the light in the hallway of their home in Republic City. She carefully went down the stairs, her hand on the banister before heading out in the back porch and sat down gently, looking up at the full moon, feeling not terror but relief and gratefulness.

Ever since she had let the moon spirit take control, she never again bothered her anymore. She waited, as usual for anything to happen, but after a year, then two, then three, she had begun to relax and finally began to accept that her curse was over.

But deep down, she knew it wasn't a curse. It was her that thought it was. She refused help and because of that, she suffered, but no more. She sat down on one of the chairs and placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it idly as she thought about her husband.

She missed him terribly but he had gone to visit his brother and his wife to see their third child, which was a boy when her husband called to tell her so. She closed her eyes, letting the memories swamp to the past.

She still remembered the way her husband fumbled with a proposal several times as she waited patiently, her heart in her throat as he tried, but failed, to get the words out. Or the question. Until finally, he just yelled,"Let's get married!"

And she had said yes laughing and kissing him, tackling him on the ground as he let out whoops of cheers and joy. She remembered the necklace he carved as part of her water tribe but with the sign of the earth nation. She still wore it to this day and never took it off.

The wedding quickly followed. She hadn't wanted a big wedding and neither did her husband. So, they invited friends and family and it was his brother who led her to her future husband, his face full of pride and joy and although his brother seem aloof and uncaring, it was quite the opposite. She was smiling widely at her soon-to-be husband, who literally had his jaw open as she came up the aisle until his sister-in-law, jabbed him in the rib with her elbow before heading back to the other bridesmaid. He shook his head before recovering, a look of joy and love in his eyes that made her heart expand with anticipation.

When she had reached him, he leaned in and whispered, "You are very beautiful."

Her heart had been pounding but when her husband said, "I do," and she said, "I do," and they sealed their marriage with a passionate kiss that left her breathless. The reception was beautiful and he made a moving speech that made her cry and blubber and he smiled warmly at her, telling everyone she was so stunned by his awesomeness that she couldn't control herself.

She burst out laughing at that. When two of her bridesmaids, Korra and Asami, snuck her out and dragged her new husband right after and tossed him in the satomobile and told them that no one wanted them back for two weeks.

She had blushed and her husband smiled sheepishly and smiled, saying, "I hope all the ladies won't be disappointed when I'm gone."

They all shook their heads before her husband came in and the satomobile took them to their private honeymoon suite for the night before they headed to the earth kingdom for their honeymoon. When they had reached their suite, she squealed when her husband picked her up effortlessly and carried her bridal style into their suite.

He talked more than usual because he was nervous and she was nervous because this was their first night as a married couple. He let her down gently and she still laughed at the memory when she thought about their first night that still made her cheeks fill with blood.

She smiled at the memory when her husband lost all his bravado and was a nervous wreck as he reached for her with trembling hands. It didn't help that she was nervous, too. However, when their lips touched and sent that familiar warmth and tingle, their nerves began to settle.

She felt that passion and hunger and desire in his kiss and touch as he backed her up into the bed. Unfortunately, he stepped on her wedding gown, causing her to trip and fall ungracefully onto the floor, ripping a seam on the dress. Her husband was frantic with worry as he bent to help her up but he tripped on his own feet and fell on top of her.

They looked at each other as he pushed himself up above her and they burst out laughing.

"We can't even do this right!" He said, chuckling as he helped her up. She bumped her funny bone into one of the drawers near the bed and stepped on his foot, causing him to yelp with pain as he grabbed his foot, jumping up and down with her apologizing profusely.

He sat down on the bed, taking off his tux and shoes, leaving him with his white undershirt that sent her blushing profusely.

"Sorry. I'm not... I don't know..."

She smiled and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "It's okay. We'll work it out."

"How? We keep hurting each other." He said as he looked at her and she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, feeling a slight tremor go through his body.

"Like this." She murmured, moving to straddle his lap and he helped her, lifting up her skirts as she sat and she bit her lip when she felt him.

He smiled up at her, those eyes sending fire in her veins with the love and desire in them. She leaned down and kissed him, kissed him like there was not tomorrow. Instinct began to work in their bodies, their heads slanting together as their lips began to move more feverishly. His hand began to work on her dress but he was having trouble and she finally told him to just rip it off of her because she couldn't stand another second of being separated from him. So he did, still kissing her as the dress ripped with an audible ripping sound and she moaned at the feeling of complete freedom as he slid the dress up and over her head, leaving her in wrappings.

He stared at her, almost dumbfounded as she began to blush and hide herself but he quickly grabbed her arms and held them gently in her lap, telling her that she should never hide herself from him like that, that she was so beautiful, it made his heart burn.

She relaxed and they reached for each other, kissing and touching each other in places no one had ever touched them before. Before she knew it, he had already placed her on the bed and was above her, kissing down her neck and collarbone and the top of her breasts before moving up to kiss her swollen mouth.

She worked on his clothes as he worked on her wrappings, their breaths mingling together in throaty moans and pleasured gasps as they worked. When the barrier of their clothes finally fell, the nervousness came back, with him asking her that they could stop, that he didn't want to hurt her, that they could do this another time but she refused and told him that she wanted, no, _needed_ this like he needed it.

It hurt at first which made him want to pull back and stop because tears welled up in his eyes as he apologized for the pain but she just wrapped her legs around his body as her hands gripped his biceps, telling him it was fine, she was okay. He wasn't convinced at first but when she leaned up to kiss him, he began to ease himself into her more deeply and create a wonderful, burning friction where they were joined as one.

They moved together, sounds of pleasure and tender endearments escaping from their mouths and into the open air. Her hands fell against his sweat covered back with an audible smack as the pleasure began to grow higher, setting her body into flames that kept getting hotter and hotter. He leaned on his elbows, careful to keep pressure to a minimum on her body and she arched her back every time there was a certain spot he touched that made her want to scream to the spirits above. He caressed her and told her endearments that set her heart near to explosion.

They spoke to each other, their voices filled with pleasure and love and desire and warmth. Her pleasure began to reach its peak and her husband felt it and began to tell her words, words that made her burn with need and arousal. He kissed her thoroughly as she clutched at his back with her hands that slapped at his back as he moved, telling her to wait a few more, to wait for him, and she tried but it was too much and she gripped him tightly as the waves crashed over her, over and over and over again, almost as if it wouldn't stop, and she didn't want it to stop and her husband was with her when the waves came.

She could hear his deep groan as he moved one last time, her senses all over the place as the waves kept coming and she clung to him like a raft as he pulled her to him, his body shuddering and dripping with sweat. When the waves began to slow down, her eyes opened and focused on her husband as he pushed back her sweaty hair from face and neck, telling her he loved her so much.

She kissed him, exhausted but content as he held her gently.

"How's my favorite girl?"

She blinked her eyes open, her body humming in response as she turned and felt her heart pick up speed at the sight of her husband standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine. I thought you weren't-"

"Coming home till tomorrow? Yeah, I know but you were dying for my awesomeness so I told Mako and Korra I had to get home to my wife and daughter."

She smiled as she got up and hugged him tightly, feeling complete now that he was here, at home, with her. He hugged her back, lifting her up off her feet gently as he kissed her lovingly before setting her down.

"How is she?" He asked, green eyes sparkling with love and joy.

"In bed. An hour ago. She told me to tell you that you were her only girl and I wasn't and she loved you." She said, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Aw, come on, she loves me because I'm the most toughest, buffest, strongest, awesomest dad around."

She shook her head, leaning her head on his shoulder as he held her. "Honestly Bolin, you spoil her too much."

"Come on, Aylin. She's my kid. How can I not? Especially when she does 'the look'?

Aylin shook her head, pulling back, hiding a smile. 'The look' consisted of her lips pouting, eyes growing big and innocent, hands clasped tightly, blinking them rapidly to get what she wanted. It worked on nearly everyone, except Aylin.

"She's five. She has you tied around her little finger." She admonished gently but not meaning it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder.

Bolin smiled, placing his hands on her protruding stomach. "How's my little man doing in there?"

She smiled. "Growing. Eating. Kicking my ribs. The usual."

"Yep, that's my kid!" Bolin said, leaning down to kiss her stomach through her shirt.

Aylin rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss him. They kissed for a long time, his hands moving up and down her sides, caressing her stomach as she sank her fingers in his hair. When they pulled away, his eyes were aglow with happiness and love and she smiled before he stepped back.

"I'll take a shower. You coming?"

"Yeah, in a bit." She said, kissing him once more before he smiled and turned and left. She turned around and looked up at the full moon, touching her stomach, feeling her baby move gently, as if he were swimming. She smiled at the moon.

"Thank you. For everything." She murmured and was not surprised to see the moon spirit hovering above her, smiling before she disappeared.

Aylin stayed out for a few minutes before heading back inside to where Bolin was waiting in the living room and she smiled, feeling joy and warmth flood over her as she made her way to him.

* * *

**Whoo! The last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**


End file.
